What Was Expected
by RenEmma
Summary: The struggle to find happiness within the confines of duty and honor. Sess/Kag pairing. AU *new chapter*
1. Chapter 1: Miai

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO.**

AN: This is the story that is clogging my mind making it hard to write on YBR right now. I am working YBR, and hope to get the next chapter out in the next week or so.

This chapter is un-betad. Please, if you are a grammar buff and have the time to review, could you point out my weak areas? I hope that you like this story. Thank you to tiaxi for pointing out specific errors, and for stating the need for definitions.

Chapter 1: Miai

Kagome had always done what was expected of her, well for her family in any case. She had gotten excellent grades, performed in extracurricular activities, worked in the shrine, avoided dating anyone, and list went on.

It was in her first year of college that a selfish wish seduced her. She had studied and worked to obtain it, and then she fought with her family for it to become reality. Higurashi Kagome was going to leave Japan. No, this was not a permanent departure, only a year, but it was monumental.

The girl who knew five languages, the girl who never ventured beyond the limits of Tokyo, was going to spend a year of her college life in the United States. She was thrilled and scared out of her mind as she boarded the plane. Tears had poured down her cheeks as she said her good-byes to her family. She was going to do this; she was going to stand on her own for the first time.

Kagome learned that before one could stand, one needed to crawl first especially when going into a completely foreign environment. All her friends had always commented on how outgoing of person she was, how friendly and open she could be. However, she quickly learned that most in this new land reviewed her as a reclusive prude.

Her focus was her studies. It had been her academic achievement that allowed her to be in this new place. Hard work and determination, her sheer will, had allowed her to do this amazing thing with no expense to her family beyond her absence. She was determined not to let anyone down.

The first three months of her stay Kagome learned very little of the American College life, if it existed beyond her classes, the library, her dorm, or the cafeteria she had not see it. Her roommate, Sango was the one to point out the flaw in her plan.

_"You came here to experience a different way of life, right?" Sango was rummaging through her closet to find something to wear to the party._

"Hai." Kagome had been trying to finish a paper when her brown haired roommate came flying into the room causing the once quite sanctuary to erupt into the realm of utter chaos.

Stopping her search, Sango looked at her mousey roommate and questioned, "What are you doing now that is so different from what you did in Japan?"

Kagome blinked. That was a good question. "Speaking in English?"

Sango just sighed and returned to her closet. "Do what you want, but in twenty years you will look back and know you wasted this." Pulling out a black halter top and dark navy denims, Sango proceeded in getting dressed for the night's adventure. The brown-haired girl was practical; one should never wear a skirt to a party where alcohol was likely to be consumed, it was just tempting fate. "Seriously Kagome, when else in your life are your parents going to pay thousands of dollars for you to party?"

"I am here on a scholarship."

"That is not the point. Look," Sango pressed as she put on her make-up, "come with me for one hour. One hour is not going to kill you, and think of all the things you could learn."

With a defeated nod, Kagome set into motion some of the happiest and heart breaking events of her young life.

It was at that party that she met Liam, or rather was insulted by Liam. He was a brash male, drinking with his buddies and decided that making fun of her was good for a laugh or two. At his cutting words and his friends' snickers, she held her head high and turned to leave the abomination of the party behind.

Kagome had bid Sango good night, along with her boyfriend, Miroku. Stalking past the drunken classmates, Kagome exited the small house on the out skirts on the campus and headed towards her sanctuary. She had made it to the sidewalk before she was halted by the one that had run her out.

She shied from his touch, but accepted his apology. He walked her to the safety of her dorm, bidding her goodnight, and the next morning he was there to take her to breakfast. The next day he was there again, and the next, and the next, until she could not remember a day when he was not there waiting for her. Slowly, they progressed beyond simply friends to being an item. She loved him, and was sure that he loved her. She had met his family, tried to mingle with his friends, she did everything that a girlfriend did expect consummate their relationship.

Liam understood her, he supported her, and knew that she was not willing to move to that serious of a relationship without her family's approval, the approval that would never come. Therefore, Kagome spent nine months with him, falling farther in love with him, but knowing that there was a choice to be made. She could stay with the man she loved or she could return to her family and home.

The choice was taken from her. Instead of Liam being the one to bid her farewell, she cried her heart out at his grave. The sparkle of her sapphire orbs was no more. It was a shell that boarded the plane to go home, it was a shell that met her family at the airport, and it was a shell that resumed her life back in Japan.

The days turned into weeks, weeks became months until it had been more than a year since she had returned to the Shrine of the Rising Sun. Old friends came and went trying, hoping to bring the once sparkling girl to her former self, but none managed. Her family watched as she did everything that was expected of her, everything except let go of the pain.

Her mother was at a loss, she wanted her daughter back. Hiromi knew the pain that her daughter was experiencing, but also knew that there was nothing to pull Kagome back from her wallowing. It was one night, dead of night that her mother began to understand why this had pulled her daughter so far into herself.

_"I loved him, mama. I loved him, but I denied him all for the sake of family honor. Was I right?" the tears trailing down her cheeks, "Was I right?" _

Her mother just held her daughter close, in their kitchen. It was with a heavy heart that Hiromi approached her father-in-law; it was time that they forced Kagome to move beyond the redheaded foreigner that took her heart with him to the grave.

Kagome was young to solicit the service of an omiai, but her grandfather was old fashioned and believed that all should be married by 25. His granddaughter was rapidly approaching her twenty-second year and obviously showed no inclination to find a husband herself. So, when his daughter-in-law came to him for help, the eldest Higurashi set up an appointment with the matchmaker the next day.

Kagome had no want to go on this miai, but both her grandfather and mother cornered her, telling her that it was her duty to do as her elders bid her. Kagome wondered if this was their way of punishing her for her selfish desire to see the world beyond the city of her birth. It did not matter; she had complied with their wishes.

She stood in front of the mirror, scrutinizing her appearance. The kimono was confining, she dreaded the decent down the shrine steps, but it was beautiful with lilac and silver fading in and out of each other in the background of perched and in flight sparrows. The sparrows were a deep rich blue, complementing her eyes, while the lighter background colors accentuated how much of a pale ivory her skin actually was. It was three layers, an extravagance that few still went to the effort for, but her mother had learned that the potential husband was from a wealthy family.

The Higurashis were not rich, nor were they poor. Extravagance was not beyond their reach, but every time it was obtained, something had to be forgone. Such was the life of the shrine maiden; such was the life that had taught her the value of hard work and caring for the needs of others. Such was the reason why her mother looked on her with pleading eyes as she prepared for the dinner in an exclusive restaurant that none of her family could ever hope to dine in again after tonight.

Kagome would do what was expected.

BREAK

Sesshoumaru sat stoically on the cushion. He drowned out his family around him with thoughts of the past. This was not what he wanted to be doing, but it fell on his shoulders as the only single male in the family.

He had been mated three times, never lasting more than a quarter of a century and done for political reasons. He would still be attached now if his mates had been more intelligent and less power-hungry, but he did not bemoan their loss, it was the loss of his pups that caused him to refuse any more offers. His first mate was a weak bitch that should have never thought herself capable of being with one such as he. Her flawed logic, and her father's, was proven when she did not survive the birth of their pup, their stillborn pup. It was his father that ended Sesshoumaru's bloodlust, by engaging him in battle for more than a fortnight straight.

His second mate, Kai, was the mother on his only surviving pup. Sesshoumaru's son, Iwao, was full grown now with a mate of his own. Iwao was not present at this meeting because it would be too difficult to explain how a "man" of only thirty years had a grown son.

Sesshoumaru itched within his own skin, they were youkai, and yet they were the ones forced to hide. It had been a matter of numbers. The youkai did not breed as fast as the humans and while the human lifespan was much shorter, by the time youkai realized that they should join to fight against the humans, too many ningens existed with weapons that more than made up for their lack of strength. It had been the fight against the humans that had cost Sesshoumaru his last two mates and the rest of his pups.

Sesshoumaru was brought out his depressing thoughts by his father; he met the old inu's gaze. Sesshoumaru had always played the role of dutiful son, from the time when he aided his father in securing Izayoi to now. Sesshoumaru was searching for a human mate, all for the sake of his family.

The youkai had learned the benefits of mating with miko when Inuyasha had secured Kikyou. Actually, his hanyou brother had fallen in love with the shrine maiden and the two had been mated for over three hundred years. In that time, it was discovered that reiki could be harnessed to help aid the youkai in blending with humans more effectively. While youkai could make themselves look human to most of the population, those with holy power could see through the illusions.

Kikyou was a powerful miko and was able to aid any in their illusions that were related by blood to Inuyasha. However, since Inuyasha was only hanyou he could not truly aid her in this process causing her to become over taxed and weak. In the day and age where privacy was almost impossible to ensure, the great and terrible Inu no Taisho decided that another miko must be acquired for the western dog clan.

Toga came to his eldest son with his solution to their increasing problem. As he explained the necessity of it all, if had finally ended with a "Whose knows, you might even enjoy this female." This was the seventh miai that they had been to, and so far, none had come close to the miko of old. It was almost as if miko no longer existed, yet what was more frustrating was that you could not state that you wanted one with holy powers as a requirement to the omiai.

Toga hoped that Sesshoumaru would be kinder to this woman if she turned out to not be of use, the old dog did not want to have to find yet another matchmaker.

The air shifted in the private dining room as the prospective bride to be entered behind the host and her family. She was a beautiful woman, or would be if she smiled, and judging by the clothing the family wore they were traditionalist. Sesshoumaru noted that her kimono was made of fine silk instead of newer cheaper materials that would explain why she only wore three layers verses more. Her steps were small and graceful, her skin was pale, and her hair black to the point where it almost shimmered with blue and her face was appealing. This small woman would not be hard to look at for the next several centuries if she proved useful.

Kagome could only hear her heart pounding within her ears as she approached her "date." For some reason the omiai had not allowed her to look at the man's picture, so she had no idea what he looked like and as she approached the low table. She was struck by his features when she saw him. Why would a respectable businessman have facial tattoos? He was handsome to be sure; in fact, she had a hard time recalling any that she thought was more physically attractive. However, his features were just bizarre.

What person had amber eyes? Also, why did the pupil not look round but slitted in a cat like fashion? His features were sharp and framed perfectly by his … his stripes on his cheeks while silken tresses of silver cascaded from his head. His posture seemed a bit stiff. It could be that she had yet to make any move to bow or sit.

Kagome offered a small apologetic smile as she bowed to the man before her, "Sato-san."

Sesshoumaru inclined his head and gestured to the cushion across from him, "Higurashi."

Kagome quickly knelt on the appointed pillow, making sure to keep the proper position with her heels supporting her rear. She took the teapot and poured the hot liquid into his empty cup and then her own. She watched as an oddly manicured hand reached forth to claim the cup. Were those claws? Kagome shook her head slightly, not believing what her eyes were telling her.

"Higurashi, tell me about yourself." It was a rich baritone that reached her ears.

She looked up into his hypnotizing, yet cold eyes. "I prefer to be called by my given name, Kagome. Whenever someone calls me Higurashi, I automatically assume it is a teacher trying to prove I have not prepared correctly for class."

"Very well, if we are going to be familiar with each other, then you may call me Sesshoumaru."

"That is an intriguing name. May I ask you a personal question, Sesshoumaru?"

"The purpose of this meeting is to get to know the other person better is not?" She was not at all, what he expected. She was young to be using the service of an omiai.

"Is the reason you do not want an exchange of pictures before the meeting because of your facial tattoos?" Sesshoumaru heard both his mother and father stiffen at the other table. Kagome noticed the tightening of his jaw and immediately went about rectifying her blunder. "I am sorry, that was too forward of me. I did not mean offense."

Toga had heard the innocent question, and he wondered how strong this woman's power was. Kikyou was extending her powers throughout this meeting to shield all in the room from being detected, but this Kagome had seen through the illusion.

"No offense was taken; it would surprise you to learn that many do not even notice them." At her disbelieving stare he continued, "They are also not the reason why I decline the exchange of photographs. Now, I would like to know more about you beyond your preference of the name that you are called."

Bowing her head again in apology for ignoring his previous question she began, "I do not know what would be of importance to you, but I grew up on the Sunrise Shrine and have helped in all festivals and rituals every year expect one since I was eight. I will graduate from Tokyo University in the spring."

"Hn, why did you miss the one year?"

"I was afforded the opportunity to study abroad for one year."

"Where did you go?"

"The University of California San Diego."

"Did you enjoy it?"

"It was…" wonderful, amazing, painful, heartbreaking, "enlightening. I am curious as to why you would seek the services of an omiai."

"I am approaching…" my seven hundredth year, "my thirtieth year."

"Oh."

"And you, Kagome, why would a woman exposed to the West seek an omiai?"

"It was my grandfather and mother who approached the omiai. This is the first meeting that I have gone to, though I am still not understanding why we were paired together. I would assume that social difference in our families would not be favorable."

Kagome was confused, actually that did even begin to cover the flustered thoughts running through her brain. One word kept popping up in her mind's eye, youkai. Surely, she had just taken too many mythology classes; her grandfather's stories probably didn't help either. All she wanted to do was go home and crawl into her bed.

Sesshoumaru was impressed that the slip of a woman in front of him was not screaming hysterically considering that she could see through the illusion. She must not believe what she was seeing. If she was seeing through Kikyou's ability to shield then it was quite possible that she saw must youkai and learned to keep her mouth shut.

"There are several qualities I require in a wife that the women in my social circle seem to be lacking. For the honor of our name, my family wishes to only welcome a woman who can up hold the values of old." He wanted to see what she would do if he pressed the issue of his inhumanity, so with that goal in mind he pressed on her with his youki.

It was becoming hard to breath and cold, so very cold. Kagome looked up at her partner across the low table to see if he felt it as well. What she saw was an undeterminable gleam in his eyes, those emotionless orbs. He was the source. He had to be the source, but the question was the source of what?

The Satos all stilled as they noticed Sesshoumaru release more of his aura than he ever had in more than a hundred and fifty years. What was he thinking? Why were none of the girl's family members reacting to the increase of youki? Toga caught the eye of his first mate and then looked towards the girl herself. This Kagome was palely glowing in a shimmering pink pearlescence. They had finally found a miko, and by the looks of things, a miko who still held a large amount of reiki.

Kagome wanted to breathe, but she couldn't seem to be able to get her body to cooperate with this essential activity. Then the cold was being overtaken by a warmth that began somewhere deep inside of her. She had felt this once before and only around Liam and his family, she just hoped that she had enough inner warmth to get through this dinner.

Throughout the diner Sesshoumaru continued to press the miko in front of him with his aura, he was trying to gage how powerful she actually was. The interesting thing was that not once did she ever move to provoke him, just insulate herself from his youki. As the evening drew to a close, he reigned in his aura and stealthily left a fan on the table as he stood.

Kagome followed suit and bowed to the esteemed businessman in front of her. She watched as he left the private room along with his father, mother, aunt, brother, and sister-in-law. It was not until her mother came to her side that she noticed the fan. He thought that she would be a good wife?

+END+

Definitions

Omiai (お見合い, literally "looking at each other") or miai (the "o" is honorific) is a Japanese custom whereby unattached individuals are introduced to each other to consider the possibility of marriage (quoted from Wikipedia). The actual matchmaker is called nakōdo.

Miai: The first meeting between the potential couple, usually down on mutual ground with both participants' families present.

The fan is sign of the man's interest in the woman.

A man who does not marry by about 30 is considered untrustworthy by colleagues and employers, who believe that such men have not been conditioned to learn the fundamental principles of co-operation and responsibility (quoted from Wikipedia).

AN: Okay, I know it is kind of a slow start, but there was a lot of background that I wanted to cover to give an understanding to where these characters are starting out. Please if you have the time, review.

emmaren


	2. Chapter 2: All the Little Things

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO.**

Thank you to MamaSama for beta-ing. All other mistakes are mine. I claim them, and I am good at making them.

AN: If anyone knows any good websites, where I could get insights into the Japanese culture and everyday living, please tell me. If I make any obvious social faux pas then tell me, I am interested in learning for my own benefit and I cannot afford a ticket to Japan. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2: All the Little Things

It was a tired Kagome that finally emerged from the bathroom, surrounded in a billow of steam. Bed, bed sounded so good. She had made it to her door, hand reaching for the knob, when her mother's voice reached her ears.

The elder woman was giddy with excitement. Her daughter had received a fan, a fan! It would not be long before she would be able to spoil grandchildren.

"Mama, I am tired. Can we talk in the morning?" Kagome had made the long trip down the stairs to the kitchen, only to find her mother grinning like a fool.

"How can you be tired? Kagome, a fan! You received a fan from a very successful businessman." Standing her mother moved to the stove. "Come, sit and we will have tea."

Kagome did not want to, but if she didn't it would upset her mother. "Mama, what sort of businessman has facial tattoos?"

"What? Why are we talking about tattoos when we should be discussing your future husband?"

"You didn't notice?" Kagome could not keep the disbelief out of her voice.

"Notice what? Kagome, what do tattoos have to do with Sato Sesshoumaru?"

In a defeated voice, "Nothing Mama, I am just tired."

Hiromi set her face into a grimace and allowed the scolding tone to overtake her voice, "Kagome, you will stop this now. I know that you loved ihim/i but this wallowing will not bring him back." Hiromi noted the tears welling in her daughter's eyes and immediately felt ashamed of herself. She knew what it was like to lose the man you loved, but she also knew that time, while healing, did not wait for anyone. Softer now, she spoke again, "I want you to be happy. I know that you think this omiai business is outdated, but you could at least give this Sesshoumaru a chance."

"There is something off about him, Mama. I don't know what it is, but he was so cold."

"Kagome, if you look for people's flaws you will see them. The cold you feel is the ghosts of your feelings for Liam. Kagome, you are young. Would he really want you not to live the rest of your life?"

"Mama, I was not looking for flaws. There is just something about him, about his family, that is not normal. It was odd. The coldness was the same that I felt initially around Liam and then his family."

"So that is it, you are scared that you are looking to replace Liam in your heart. I never knew this Liam, but honey, don't you want to be happy again?"

Kagome just stared at the woman who had always been so kind and caring. Where had her mother gone? For the first time since Liam's death she felt something besides the ache of emptiness. The anger boiled beneath her skin. "Mama," her voice was more shrill then she would have liked but she was too angry to care, "this has nothing to do with my love for Liam. I am telling you the Satos are hiding something, something big. Why would such a prominent family be interested in a woman like myself for their ranks?"

For a moment Hiromi sat there speechless. Her daughter had never raised her voice before, never to her family members at least. "Kagome, you will go to your room this instant. We will discuss you future in the morning, when you decide that you can be civil." It was the harsh tone of a wronged woman.

Kagome just bowed her head and quietly left for her room. Tonight had been too long.

Sesshoumaru sat with his parents and his father's second mate in the living room of his apartment. Inuyasha had taken Kikyou home due to the fact that she had exhausted herself during dinner. Sesshoumaru sat rigidly in his favorite chair, and waited for who would be first to break the silence.

Sesshoumaru believed it would be his father, seeing as how his mother was glaring down Izayoi. It was no secret that Sayami disliked her mate's second female, and really, who could blame her? It was one thing to share a male in the days of old, but to be cast aside for another was more than upsetting. Then add to the situation that the "other" female was human was beyond insult to the old bitch.

The humiliation went on, her own son stood by her mate, his father, and ensured that not only the human woman survived but also the hanyou pup as well on the night of Inuyasha's birth. Her son, the ever dutiful pup, had lost his arm that night, an arm that finally regained when he slew the vile hanyou, Naraku. Yet for all that she had endured, Sayami was forced to pose as her mate's sister instead of first wife. There were times when Sayami wished that she had not survived the holy wars.

"So you left the fan?" It was the rich voice of his father that broke through his mother's self-pitying moment.

"Hn."

"Why, my dear mate, must you force our son to endure yet another bonding?" Sayami's voice matched perfectly with her beauty; in a word, it was sensuous.

"We have been through this, Sayami. The miko's ki will be beneficial to all of us. Besides, you never complained before we found a potential candidate." Toga was too old to cater to his first mate's wounded pride.

Sayami turned her head and curled her lip. "I don't find her smell pleasing. At least the other females were not offensive in their body odor."

Sesshoumaru had had enough of his mother's attitude. "The woman's scent can in no way be described as unpleasant, much less offensive."

Glaring down her nose at her stubbornly, stoic son, Sayami all but spat in his direction, "The offense is easily concealed with all these new perfumes on the market. Even other youkai have started to use them."

Sesshoumaru cocked a brow at his mother's statement and then looked to his father. In the back of his mind, something was sliding into place. While holding the elder male's gaze, Sesshoumaru spoke aloud his new epiphany, "No, she did not. In fact, even the soaps she uses hold no odor. A rarity among humans." Sesshoumaru's orbs took in the form of Izayoi. "The only humans that I have ever known to do this are the ones who are in constant contact with youkai, mates."

Toga caught the questioning glint in his son's eyes and immediately knew what the question was. "No, the family used perfume and scented soaps, in fact, the grandfather was quite pungent."

For the first time Izayoi spoke, "Does that mean that she has already been claimed? If so, why would she seek the services of an omiai?"

"Probably looking for more power or money. The little woman most likely understands how lucrative her position is." Sayami had never played nice with those she believed beneath her, and all humans fell into that group.

"Sayami-sama," Izayoi had learned that it was best to placate the female's pride, "the younger brother spoke highly of his sister and her honor. There did not seem to be anything trite in his admiration of her."

"Humans are full of deceit. It is no surprise to this Sayami that your humanity blinds you to this. Your inferior senses add to your inherent weakness."

The growl that sounded through the room silenced the seething bitch. Toga did not hide the anger in his voice as he corrected his first mate. "Bitch, it is your pride that blinds you. The boy did not smell of deceit tonight. I know that you are not pleased with the role that you must play in the public eye, but such is the necessity of survival. This Toga no longer wishes to hear your barbed tongue. If you cannot offer anything constructive to this discussion, then allow it to continue with your silence. Sayami, you will not be warned again."

Sesshoumaru was too tired to care about either parent's wounded pride, so he chose to ignore the spat and press on with the issue at hand. "She displayed no signs of being claimed. There was no scent mark, no visible mark, or any other thing that youkai might do to state a claim. In fact, she herself commented on the oddity that she would be paired with a "man" of my social standing."

"Then it is safe to say that she is fair game, son. However, it would still be imperative to figure out why the youkai forfeited his claim. It should not be too hard to track him seeing how there are not too many within the Tokyo area."

"It might be not be that simple, Father. She had recently spent a year abroad."

This could be a problem. Toga's brows furrowed in contemplation. "Do you know where and when?"

"Not when exactly, more than likely within the last four years, however, she did say that it was in the United States. Southern California more precisely."

"There could be a problem," Toga sighed before continuing, "A few years ago I had heard of a clan of kitsune in California claiming to have found a priestess that would soon be joining their clan. It was where I got the idea to search for another miko. I had assumed that if a priestess could be found in a country as opulent as the United States, then surly Japan could still foster strong miko."

Sayami opened her mouth again, "She is human."

Toga whirled on her, ready to reprimand her for her audacity. "You were warned."

It was Izayoi who came to the other female's aid. Placing a hand on her mate's arm, Izayoi calmly stated, "Mate, Sayami-sama has always followed your orders. I believe that she has a point, not an insult."

Sayami wanted to sneer; she did not need this human's help or defense. Nevertheless, she knew that she had pressed too far earlier and could not afford to offend right now. While completely ignoring the second mate, she clarified her meaning. "This woman, Kagome, is human. Mate, if our son stated that there was no claim on her then the laws of youkai do not apply. The kitsune may claim that they found her first, however she was never marked. Her being human would then void out any claim they may lay against her. The question now is do you believe her to be worthy, Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn." He and his father would have to dig into her past to figure out what secrets were hidden there, but there seemed no reason to rescind his offer. "Her power level seems more than enough to suffice."

"Then it is settled, you will call her tomorrow to arrange a second meeting. We," looking at both females Toga said, "will be taking our leave. I suggest that we confer about our findings on her before you contact her, Sesshoumaru."

With that, the elder inu stood and quickly left the room with his mates trailing him, first and second in proper order. Sesshoumaru waited for the final click of the front door before he allowed his mask to fall. He was going to mate again.

He wondered if he should have refused.

The first rays of the sun filtered on Kagome's empty bed. She sat at her desk on the other side of the room, staring at the taunting bed. It had been yet another sleepless night and she could not shake the feeling that in some way she was betraying Liam.

It was odd that this feeling would come now, instead of when her mother and grandfather first mentioned their wish to see her married. It was almost as if it was Sato that stirred these feelings within her. Why?

She refused to cry, tears would not bring him back. All the tears did now was to give her a headache; their cathartic value had been drained months before. Her hand trailed down the column of her neck finally resting at the hollow above her collarbone. It had been his favorite spot and she had always shied away. Kagome had allowed kissing, light touches above the clothing, but never anything outside of her comfort zone, and truth be told that zone was very small.

Her shyness had nothing to do with lack of desire; in fact, that was the problem. She desired him too much and trusted herself too little. The fire that stroked within her was enough to engulf the whole of the earth and burn brighter than the sun. There had never been anything in her life like this, like him.

Towards the end, Kagome was becoming more aware that she would allow her family the privilege of the opportunity to approve of Liam, for that was what was expected of her. However, in her heart she knew that if they denied him, she would deny them. His death silenced her betrayal, and now she sat here playing dutiful daughter again.

A tired body that ached moved towards the bed. Petite hands fumbled under the frame until the sought prize was within their grasp. An old shoebox, plain and simple, held Kagome's heart. She sat back on her heels and trembling hands lifted off the lid. There were pictures of her precious Liam, some handwritten notes, movie stubs, and a small velvet box. She would not open the jewelry box this time. No, there would be no answer for a question never asked. The pictures… they were what had drawn her to the box this time.

A sad smile graced her face as gazed on his stilled image. It was funny, but she swore that he always looked different in photos than he did in person. The photo lost the brilliance of his eyes and hair. But wait, this one photo showed him how she remembered him in her mind's eye. She remembered when she took it. They were down at the cove watching the seals.

What was going on? Why were his ears pointed in the photo she took but none of the others? Searching through all of the other photos, she desperately tried to find another where he looked liked she remembered him in real life. At the bottom of the stack, she found one that had Sango and herself standing in front of the Hard Rock Café and Liam was standing behind them doing something that had been dubbed "bunny ears." Who had taken the picture? Who? Yes, it was Miroku.

Kagome was now thoroughly confused. Why did it matter who took the photo? Something Sesshoumaru had said last night surfaced in her questing thoughts. _"…it would surprise you to learn that many do not even notice them."_ Did most people see what was in the majority of the pictures? Kagome decided that it was time to get answers.

The photos were placed back in the shoebox and the capsule was placed back under her bed. She needed to go to the library anyway to gather research for a paper; she would search for photos of the Satos on the computer there. It was not that the Higurashis did not own a computer; the problem was she did not want to have to explain to her mother why she was looking of photos of the family she might be joining. Her mother was already mad about her outburst last night.

Forty-five minutes later found Kagome stepping into the kitchen, which was oddly bare. Usually her mother was up by now preparing breakfast for the house. Kagome just shrugged and set about making the rice and miso soup, her family never fell into the practice of eating a Western style breakfast, in fact the only thing she had adopted eating in the morning while in the States was poached eggs.

About the time she had finished everything, her mother entered followed by her grandfather and brother. Kagome quickly served her grandfather, brother, mother, and lastly herself. She poured the tea for everyone else and quietly sat while her cup remained empty.

"Kagome," she looked up at her mother while the older woman filled her cup, "I trust that you feel better this morning."

Kagome ducked her head and softly answered, "Yes, mama."

Beginning the meal, her grandfather did not understand the tension between mother and daughter, but then he did not really care. It was his scratchy voice that interrupted the silence of the table next. "Kagome, there are many chores to be finished before next weekend's activities, I trust that your day it is free."

Kagome wanted to groan, she had forgotten that the shrine would be hosting a party of sorts next Saturday. Her grandfather had arranged to have a couple of representatives from some local museums come and look at the items in their storage shed. The shrine had not fallen on hard times, but some major repairs were looming on the horizon and new sources of income needed to be found. This meant the all items in the storage shed needed to be cleaned and inventoried.

"Hai, grandfather. If there is time later today I would like to go the library to research a paper that is due in a few weeks."

"That is fine, but I do not want mistakes due to rushing."

"Hai," there was no resentment in her voice. Kagome understood why she was picked over Souta to perform this task; Souta was to focus on his studies so that he could make it into a prestigious college. It would be Souta who would shoulder the financial responsibility of the shrine later in life, not her. Kagome's responsibility to the shrine was now while she was still part of this family.

The meal finished quickly, and Kagome went to face her fate in the dank and dusty prison of the storage shed.

Sesshoumaru sat behind his desk. It was quiet. Most were not in the office on a Saturday that was the reason that he used this as time to research his meeting for the up-coming week. However, this was not his focus this morning, he and his father had spent the last several hours digging into the Higurashi woman's past. As it turned out she was the one that the kitsune clan had claimed, but it seemed that even they were aware that there was no real claim.

No communication had been made since she had returned to Japan. The only actions the kitsune had taken so far was sending the twin brother of the male she had been involved with to Japan. This other youkai had yet to make contact, but Sesshoumaru would not assume that the male was not watching her from a distance.

Sesshoumaru sighed; he was going to have to move faster than he intended in order to ensure that his clan's claim would not be usurped by another. His elegant hand reached for the phone.

Calmly he dialed and listened to the ringing on the other end.

_"Moshi moshi, Shrine of the Rising Sun."_

It was obviously the younger brother who picked up. "This is Sato Sesshoumaru. May I speak to Kagome?"

AN: I know crappy place to stop, but I am anyway. I hope that you enjoyed reading, if you get a chance please review.

emmaren


	3. Chapter 3: Let Us Talk

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO.**

Thank you to MamaSama for beta-ing, I own all the mistakes in this chapter.

AN: The question has been raised by many about the circumstances of Liam's death, it will be revealed as the story progresses.

Chapter 3: Let Us Talk

"_This is Sato Sesshoumaru. May I speak to Kagome?"_

Souta stilled for a moment, wasn't this a little early to be calling? Quickly, the teen recovered himself. "Hai Sato-san, she is in the storage shed so it will take a few moments to retrieve her."

"_That is fine, I will wait._

"Thank you Sato-san, I will go get her." Souta looked up at his mother who was standing by the by the sink with a goofy grin. The teen just shook his head and raced out to the shed of the shrine grounds.

He found his older sister covered in dust cataloging what looked to be her sixth box or so. "Hey Kagome, you have a phone call." The raven-haired woman looked up at her brother and sneezed. "Bless you, sis."

For the life of her, she could not think who would be praising her right now. "Thank you, Souta. Could you take a message for me?"

"Nope," Souta taunted and then immediately left without staying to answer any further questions his sister might have.

"Brat," Kagome muttered under her breath. It took her a moment to disentangle herself from the artifacts and dust herself off.

Kagome entered the kitchen to find a very eager and anxious mother waiting for her to answer the phone. That could only mean one thing; the person on the other end of the line was Sesshoumaru. "Moshi moshi, this is Higurashi Kagome speaking."

"_Kagome, this is Sesshoumaru. I was calling to schedule our next odeto."_

Kagome wanted to groan, she did not want to go on a date with this man until she could figure out what was going on. "Hai."

"_There is a business dinner, which is probably better described as a banquet, one week from today, I request that you accompany myself. This is precisely the type the function that you would be frequenting if we were to marry."_

Kagome could not bite back the response before it left her mouth, "So will I be graded at the end of the night?" She knew that she had been incredibly rude and what made matters worse was her mother's death glare from across the room.

Kagome heard a noise on the other side of the line and could have sworn that it was a growl. Nevertheless, she pressed to amend her mistake, "I am sorry, I have no excuse for that comment. If you are still interested in taking me, may I inquire as to the type of dress that is expected at this event?"

"_The attire is formal, but the western style of dress is preferred. There will be many foreigners present. Do you have anything that will be suitable?"_

Sighing Kagome responded, "No, all my formal attire is traditional though that should not be a problem. I am sure that I can find the time to purchase an appropriate outfit well before next Saturday."

"_If you would like, I will speak to my mother and see if she can accompany you shopping that way you will have no doubts as to whether what you have purchased is appropriate or not."_

No, no, she did not want to go shopping with his mother. What, did he not trust her to be able to do something as simple as buying a gown? "I do not wish to put your mother at any inconvenience."

"_I am sure she will not find it an inconvenience to go shopping."_

"There are only a few times this week that I will be able to go, and I am sure she has many things she would like to accomplish before this dinner party."

"_Nonsense, she would welcome the chance to get to know a possible daughter-in-law better."_

Kagome wanted to bang her head into the wall, "Then I humbly accept. I will wait for your mother's call."

"_Good. If you are nervous about this function then we could meet before this Saturday, so that you may ask any questions you might have."_

Kagome's sapphire orbs closed in frustration. Who had a date to prepare for another date? Maybe she could use this as an opportunity to get away long enough to do the research she wanted. It was obvious once she stepped into the storage shed that her entire weekend would not see anything beyond those old wooden walls. However, her grandfather could not get mad at her for slacking slightly if it was to pursue a potential husband. "Hai. If you are available in the early afternoon tomorrow, I could meet you at the campus library. There is a teahouse near there that has a beautiful garden."

"_That sounds pleasant. What time would be best for you? I am available all afternoon."_

"I believe 1:30 would work best, is that good for you as well?"

"_It is perfect. I will see you tomorrow afternoon then."_

"Hai, have a good day, Sesshoumaru."

"_And you as well, Kagome."_

Kagome hung up the phone, and turned to see her mother looking at her with sparkling eyes. She moved to sit with her mother at the table; the boxes could wait a few more minutes.

Hiromi was dying to know what was going on, but her daughter just sat there mutely. "Well?"

Kagome refocused on her mother. "He invited me to attend a formal dinner function with him next Saturday. I will be going shopping with his mother sometime this week for a dress, and tomorrow I will meet him for tea."

"Kagome," Hiromi pursed her lips into a slight frown, "I could gather all of that from your conversation. What I want to know is; are you excited?"

No, nervous and scared were better adjectives for her mood. "Hai Mama, it is a wonderful opportunity. I hope that I can come through this next week without dishonoring or disappointing anyone."

"Daughter, when have you ever disappointed anyone? He would not ask you to such an event if you had not impressed upon him that you would be more than capable of such a feat. I believe that soon you will be with your new family and to have such a wealthy and handsome husband… honestly Kagome, what else could you have hoped for?"

'_Many things, Mama. Many things.'_ It was with Herculean efforts that she smiled at her mother and replied, "Nothing." After a few more moments of silence, Kagome trusted her voice enough not to betray her. "Do you think that grandpa will be upset with me for meeting Sesshoumaru tomorrow?"

"How could he? He was the one that wanted to go the omiai. Kagome, finish as much as you can in the storage shed today, I will speak to grandfather about tomorrow. I want you to meet Sesshoumaru with nothing weighing you down."

"Thank you, Mama." Kagome knew that the older woman was trying to help. In a way, Kagome understood that the majority of the reason that the two of them could not really converse anymore was her fault. The absolute shut down that she had gone through after … when _he_ was no longer there to smile at her had caused her to push everyone away and Kagome had never invited anyone back in. Her mother was willing to give her to a complete stranger if he could fix her.

Kagome dodged the patrons as she made her way back to the storage shed. She was more than happy to hide out with the dust bunnies. Besides, tomorrow would be a long a day. Today she would lose herself in the relics of history.

Break

Sesshoumaru was somewhat pleased with the conversation he just had with Kagome. As much as he enjoyed everyone bending immediately to his will, the defiance that she had shown was refreshing. The stoic inu-youkai respected the fact that her defiance was open, in that aspect she was proving much more tolerable than his previous mates were.

It was time to speak with his father and Izayoi. Moving out of his office, he scented the air to detect whether or not his father was still in the office. Yes, the old dog was here and surprisingly enough so was his second mate. That was convenient, now Sesshoumaru would not be forced to make a separate phone call to the woman.

A sharp knock announced his presence at his father's office door. Actually, he knew that the old dog had smelt and heard his approach long before, but in the effort to ensure their secret all restricted their actions in public and private to things that were susceptible to human senses, hence the knock.

"Enter," Sesshoumaru complied to find his father behind the over-sized desk and his stepmother sitting on the sofa.

"I have invited Kagome to next weekend's event," turning to Izayoi Sesshoumaru continued, "I informed her that you would be willing to shop with her for an appropriate dress."

"Son, do you think that is wise? She has never been to anything close to this type of event, and some of those in attendance will not take kindly to her being your companion," warned Toga. The alpha did not want anything to frighten the miko that held so much promise for his pack away.

Before Sesshoumaru could respond to his father's concerns, Izayoi broke her silence. "I would be more than happy to accompany Kagome, but what will Sayami say."

Sesshoumaru bit back the growl that threatened to escape his throat. Why did it always have to be such a chore to talk to family? "Mother chose her role to play in this family," he looked directly at the human as he spoke, "It was Father's right to take a second, and as times changed, mother's pride dictated that she foster a role that still allowed her active participation, both publicly and privately, within the business of this 'family.' If she has anything to say, it should be directed at herself. However, if you wish for an excuse, then know that part of my reasoning against her was how easily Kagome can see through the illusions. I do not wish to reveal the reasons behind this bonding until I am assured of her cooperation."

Toga held back his aggravation at his eldest for answering his mate's question first. It was time tested that if Izayoi's concerns were not addressed almost immediately the air would become pungent with her worry. So, Toga waited for his heir to answer his question, but it seemed the pup had no inclination of the sort. "Sesshoumaru, this Toga does not repeat himself."

Amber eyes locked with citrine as wills battled. Finally, the subservient male relented. "Father, if she is to be my mate, then this will be her life. I do not wish to have a wife that hides at home. She should have a chance know whether or not she can live within our ranks before anything is finalized."

The anger was not repressed; instead, it was allowed to crackle around the office along with the Alpha's aura. "You will mate that woman. Every moment that is wasted is another moment in which we can be discovered!"

Sesshoumaru remained calm in the face of his father's wrath. The old male was so much like his younger son in this respect, quick to jump to conclusions. "It will do no good if she is not willing. This is not a matter that can be forced."

Toga was not calming, "So you chose to drive her away? Do you truly think that your honor will be intact if you can hide behind the fact that it was her decision to deny us? You will do your duty to this pack and mate that miko."

"This Sesshoumaru has always done his duty. Now will be no different. This Sesshoumaru has business matters to attend to."

"You have not been dismissed, pup. You will call the miko and rescind your offer of next Saturday. I will not lose her protection because a foolish pup throws her to the harpies."

"No."

"No? You dare defy your alpha, pup?" The growls were increasing in volume and frequency.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head an inch to the left, allowing his father to see the submission, but he would not yield on this issue. "It was already expected of this Sesshoumaru to bring a date. I will not endanger my chances with Kagome by bringing another. I also will not insult her by denying her the chance to prove that she is truly worthy of this pack."

Toga was stuck, his son was correct but he was hard pressed to admit it aloud. Finally, he chose a path that still allowed him control. "Then you will prove to her your ability to protect. At no point will you leave her vulnerable to the conniving females."

Sesshoumaru assented with baring his neck further. He turned to his stepmother and said, "You can get her number from Father. Any day is acceptable expect for tomorrow afternoon."

Izayoi just nodded, she never enjoyed when Sesshoumaru and Toga had their bouts of dominance. It was a shame that youkai numbers had dwindled so far that Sesshoumaru could never truly build a pack of his own. The two were going to have to figure something out soon before they actually tried to kill each other.

Break

Sesshoumaru had spent the last twenty-four hours lost in work; if he was honest with himself, it was all a ploy to avoid his father. There had been several times in the last two hundred years when Sesshoumaru's instincts screamed to challenge the elder male inu. It had been that way ever since he had disposed of the hanyou, Naraku.

Naraku had lead the last major campaign against the humans, however, too late was it realized that the hanyou was using the cause to try and dispose of all the upper-level youkai so that he could claim ultimate power. Sesshoumaru's third mate had been seduced by the hanyou and sent to kill her mate. The bitch had not stood a chance against him. They were dark memories that surround the deaths of those who posed his chance of being alpha.

The whisper of promised power as his arm regenerated, a hand that had long been missing grasped the hilt of a sword forged of his father's fang and his own power. He could not shake the memory of his father's face the first time the elder male gazed upon Bakusaiga. There was a hidden fear behind his father's citrine eyes, Sesshoumaru knew that the great and terrible Inu no Taisho expected his first born to rise against him. In truth, Sesshoumaru would have but he had no mate and no desire to kill another member of his pack that day.

As the aftermath of that day played out, Sesshoumaru soon realized that their survival depended upon all youkai's ability to suppress their instinctual needs and focus on how to peacefully deal with the increasing population of the humans. Now it had been centuries, and his father still pressed him. It was draining not to rise to the baited challenges that his father often taunted him with, not to mention his half brother's constant need to prove he was just as strong as the full-blooded youkai of the pack.

Sesshoumaru would not think on these things now, it was getting too close to the time he was suppose to meet Kagome. The last thing he wanted to do was go and meet a female that he was considering as a mate while remembering how his last mate betrayed him. Clearing his mind while he straightened his clothes, it felt odd not to be wearing a suit and tie. Sesshoumaru wore simple kakis with a dark dress shirt and a sport coat. His lines were clean, smooth and neat. He knew that the trend was to wear tighter pants and more flamboyant clothing, but Sesshoumaru could not bring himself to give into these trends. He rarely went anywhere that required him to wear something other than a business suit or formal attire.

Idly, he wondered why he was nervous about his appearance. Then he realized that he was more apprehensive about Kagome's choice of fashion, it would not be a good sign if she allowed herself to be carried away in the latest fashions. Well, he would soon find out.

Sesshoumaru had parked his vehicle close to the library and began to walk the short distance to the entrance. He did not see her immediately; instead, he saw a group of giggling girls. This was yet another reason why he did not frequently go anywhere that was not associated with business. It was not arrogant to know that you had the physique of a Kami it was fact. He stood head and shoulders above eighty percent of the population. Add to that the fact that the power of his body could not be hidden by his clothes, which meant that he frequently dealt with heated looks from the opposite sex, and the occasional male as well.

Kagome ran her fingers through her hair in a last minute effort to get the unruly mass tamed. She had never been one to worry too deeply about her appearance, but this morning her mother had her change five times before she was allowed to leave the house. Each outfit was either too plain, too poor, or not flattering enough. In the end, she ended up wearing Capri pants, a lilac form-fitting tee shirt and a denim half jacket. She had styled her hair at home, yet the effort proved futile. In her frustration with what she found on the internet about the Satos, she had wrenched her hair up into a sloppy bun, thereby destroying the "hair style."

What the college girl had found out about her possible future family had thoroughly confused her. It was nearly impossible to locate pictures of any one of the members of the affluent family. Once she finally did manage to find some, the people in the photos looked nothing like the people she had dined with the night before last. It was curious. It made her wonder what exactly was going on around her that she had been ignoring her entire life.

Well, Sesshoumaru said that today he would meet her to answer any questions she may have. True he was talking of the business event this coming Saturday, but Kagome would not let that minor detail deter her from her search for the truth. Straightening her spine, checking her watch, she moved ahead to push her way through the front doors.

Her determination faltered slightly as she saw Sesshoumaru. The tall silver-haired man stood at the bottom of the stairs ignoring the giggling groups of females trying to attract his attention. Kagome smiled as she noticed that more were on their way. The Greek Adonis was doing an impression of a statue; still, the women around him were not deterred. Kagome tilted her head as his amber orbs locked with her sapphire depths.

She made quick work of the steps and not so quick work of maneuvering through the clusters fawning women. She stood in front of him a respectful distance and bowed. "Sesshoumaru."

He gave her a downward tilt of his head. "Kagome."

"Have you been waiting long?"

"Hn."

Kagome was unsure how to take his response, but she figured that he probably did not want to hold a lengthy conversation in front of an audience. If her little foray in the library taught her anything about this man and his family, it was that they valued their privacy above all other things. "I am sorry for your wait, I was gathering research. Shall we go?"

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and began to stride off in the direction she indicated, the exact opposite direction of his car. He had been running late because of unexpected traffic and therefore opted to park closer to the library than the teahouse. If he had known that she would be late, he would have made a different choice. Slightly annoyed at her tardiness, and therefore his subsequent subjection to the mindless fairer sex, Sesshoumaru conveniently overlooked that she had appeared at 1:31 instead of 1:30.

The walk to the teahouse was quiet, and again it was quiet as they were shown to their table, in a secluded corner. The silence was broken when Sesshoumaru order for both of them, then it resumed as they waited.

Sesshoumaru intently studied the woman in front of him. His agitation was quickly relenting while in her presence. Her scent was … appeasing, with its sweet and citrusy undertones while the most striking aspect of it was the crispness to it. The scent spoke of power and purity that he had never truly smelled in anyone before. He almost wanted to close his eyes and lean into the source, she managed to overpower all other offensive scents from the immediate vicinity.

Mentally shaking himself from the urge, he noted that she had patiently followed him and was now waiting for some sort of sign from him that they could begin. He detected no irritation, which said much considering that his behavior had been less than cordial. No, all the females he knew would have been up in arms about his demeanor.

Kagome did not know what to do. She had somehow managed to upset the man in front of her, and while she personally did not care, she would never hear the end of it from her mother and grandfather if he declined her so quickly after leaving the fan. Why was she here again? That's right, because she never disobeyed the mandates of her elders.

The tea arrived and Kagome reached out to pour first his cup and then her own. She waited for him to take the first sip and then followed suit. Half way through the cup, she realized that he had no intention of speaking anytime soon, so she decided that she would end the silence.

"Sesshoumaru, have I upset you?"

One masculine eyebrow arched. "You were late."

A small growl escaped the delicate throat of the ebony-haired woman. "No, I was not late. You were early."

The twin brow now arched as the inu-youkai took in her challenging tone. "I was early, but you were still late."

"No, I looked at my watch as I left."

"Let me see the watch."

Kagome had to resist the urge to take it off and throw it at him. With measured breaths, she unlatched the watch and placed it gingerly on the table. An equally measured clawed-hand picked it up and examined it. "It is one minute slow."

Kagome snatched the watch back the second it hit the table, and with an indignant tone retorted, "There is nothing wrong with my watch. It has told time accurately for more than twelve years."

If the woman would not listen to reason then Sesshoumaru would obtain her submission through another avenue. He once again began to release his youki on the miko.

Her jaw was chattering, which made her voice tremble. "Stop that."

"I have done nothing."

Kagome had wanted to be tactful in her approach to this subject but if he continued this she would not be able to maintain her reason. "You are doing it now. I don't know how, much like I don't know why your tattoos seem to only be visible to myself."

Sesshoumaru's response was only to press her more with his youki.

She was glowing again. "Cease, youkai."

As the word tumbled from her lips, she saw his eyes widen fractionally. No, it could not be the truth. Youkai were only legends, myths. They were not real and the man she was to marry was definitely not one.

+END+

Odeto: Series of dates following the initial miai in which the couple will decide whether or not they want to marry.

AN: Thank you for reading, please review. I am working on 4 and as longing as inspiration stays with me, it should be out to you soon

emmaren


	4. Chapter 4: In the Mind

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO, NOR IS THIS STORY DONE FOR ANY MONEY**

Thank you to ktshabatie and MamaSama for beta-ing, all remaining mistakes are mine.

Chapter 4: In the Mind

"Is that what you believe?" Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as he listened to her heart pound frantically within her chest. The distress was rolling of her in waves.

Kagome knew that the man across from had spoken, but she could not hear him. The sounds of clinking glass, shifting bodies, and quiet whispers were deafening. It was the sound of normal life. Yes, normal life, where there were no youkai beyond the fables of old. So, what would explain what she was seeing, what she was feeling?

"_Kagome, if you look for people's flaws you will see them. The cold you feel is the ghosts of your feelings for Liam."_ It was what her mother had said the night after the miai. True, her grandfather still swore that there were youkai walking among them, but his sutras never worked. No one had ever trembled in fear when he yelled, _"Youkai, be gone!"_

She was not crazy. No, she was sleep deprived. Yes, that would answer all this questions, she simply was not getting enough sleep.

Sesshoumaru was irritated; he was going to have to repeat himself. "Kagome," when he had gained her attention he was going to pursue his previous inquiry.

Sapphire eyes settle on the man before her, she took in his aggravated state. There was no time like the present. "I am sorry, Sesshoumaru. I have not been sleeping well lately and I should not have snapped at you."

The inu-youkai remained silent. Denial was a powerful thing among humans; time and again, it had been proven that humans had the ability to see the world only in light that suited them best.

"May we begin again?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes. What will be expected of me at this business event? I have not taken many courses in business, my focus has always been folklore." She was now speaking through her teeth, he might not be a youkai but that did not save him from being an insufferable man.

Honestly, Sesshoumaru had no clue what wives or dates were suppose to do at these things. Generally, it was not expected that they be able to talk business; in fact, the best function that he could think that they played was nothing more than ornamental. However, stating this aloud to a female who was already having problems controlling her temper did not seem the most prudent.

How to phrase: 'You are to stand there and look pretty,' without having her lash out? Well he had always approached everything fearlessly and he was not going to ruin his perfect record on account of this slip of a female. "Your lack of knowledge should not hinder you. In fact, most are far more impressed with honest humility than arrogant knowledge."

Kagome had to suppress the laugh. Did he realize that he had just called the kettle black? Well maybe that was not the right phrase, but there was definitely irony in his statement.

"That is reassuring." Looking back into the tinted liquid of her cup, she was at a loss for what to say next. She caught a glimpse of red out the corner of her eye. Turning quickly, her breath caught in her throat as she saw the ghost of her past, and then as all apparitions do, he vanished.

Sesshoumaru had felt the presence of a kitsune, his suspicions of who were confirmed by the paling of his date. This was precisely what he did not need. Social costumes made it near impossible for him to 

place a claiming mark of scent on her, especially in public. "Kagome, if you are not feeling well allow me to take you home."

Her heart was pounding, her throat constricted, and felt as if she had broken into cold sweats. No, she was not betraying his memory… their love.

Liam.

She was not betraying anything because she continued to breathe. She loved him and if she had the power to change the past she would have given him anything he wanted.

Liam.

Anything and everything, just to have the peace of mind that she knew that he knew she loved him.

Liam.

But Kagome did not have the power to transverse time and nothing in the world would grant that wish.

Her voice shook as a confiding whisper traveled the air between them. "Have you ever regretted a decision made? One that you felt her hand was forced by honor."

"There are many things that we sacrifice in the name of honor." He was curious as to why the image of the fox would cause this reaction. Had she denied him?

Pleading eyes searched his cold depths. In that moment, he could not help but think of her a lost child, one that should be protected from the harsh realities of the world. "Is it worth it? In the end, I mean."

She was fighting the tears that she swore would not fall, and the heartache that seemed never to ease. Everyone had told her that time healed all wounds, but it wasn't. The only thing it seemed to be doing was slowly driving her completely insane.

The silver-haired youkai knew, there was no protecting her from this. She stood on the cusp of the abyss of self-doubt, and if she fell, she would be lost. The purity and promise that she held would be gone. All that could be done was throw her a lifeline and hope that she reached for it. He would never be sure whether it was for her or his duty that next few words crossed his lips. "In the end, the only thing we truly control is our honor. It cannot be stripped from us unwilling. However, once we have sacrificed it our honor is lost forever."

"But it is so cold," It was so painful and at the same time so mind numbing that nothing seemed real.

This was not what he wanted to do, but she needed to be walked through this slowly. With patience, that stoic youkai thought he only possessed on the battlefield, he spoke calmly, "If you had sacrificed your honor, would the outcome have been any different?"

"No," she lowered her eyes not able to weather his intense gaze. It was not the loss of her honor that would have saved him but his own. If he had not done the right thing. If he had not tried to help.

"And so now all would be the same, except you would no longer have your honor, correct?"

"H-hai," the truth hurt and she had to choke the word across her lips. Flashes of that day haunted her. No, she had not been with Liam in his last moments but his mother had called her. Crying the elder woman sobbed out a truth that shattered the younger's heart. Liam was gone.

The tortured sorrow threatened to overwhelm his senses. For the first time in his long life, the great Sesshoumaru wanted to tuck his tail between his legs and retreat. How the hell did his father stand living with these humans? There was no way around it; he had to calm her down.

"Tell me, Kagome. Where do these questions come from?" Of course, he knew, but it would not comfort her to know that he had been digging in her past.

Should she tell him so soon that her heart belong to another? If he pressed on with this marriage, she would not refuse him. It had been made very clear what her mother and grandfather's views were on that matter. Would she be at blame if he walked because she could not let go of a dead flame? Did she care?

"I was involved with someone, during my year abroad. He was the first and only one that I ever had a relationship with that went beyond simple friendship." She did not know why she was talking to him about this, if her mother could hear her now. Kagome shuddered thinking of the woman's response.

"And what happened?" There was radiance in her distant gaze; Sesshoumaru knew that she was thinking of the kitsune. A strange anger built within him. How dare she think of another male while in his presence? She was to be his. True, he would never have looked at her if not for her power but… His thoughts stopped abruptly as they began. None of this would help him secure her.

"He … he di… He has passed," the sorrow laden voice finally found form to the words.

"And your family?"

Kagome startled. No one had asked her that. In fact, no one had really asked her anything, instead they tried to tell her that she would be ok, or maybe it was for the best. Did her friends and family really wonder why she tuned them out?

"I believe 'relief' would best describe their reaction. I do not mean to say that wished ill on anyone, but I believe they were very frightened of the prospect that I would move away from Japan."

"Is it not the woman who joins her husband's family? They must be willing to allow you to leave if they sought the services of an omiai." Sesshoumaru wondered how deeply entrenched in her family this 

woman was. While he did not expect her to sever all ties, there would be several things that she would never be allowed to disclose.

"It is one thing to relinquish your daughter to a man and his family raised in the same culture, on the same values, but to a foreigner. They knew nothing of him, nothing of his family, and nothing of his honor. They knew nothing of how I would be treated, and it scared them.

"It scared them that I continued to see him, after they warned me to be careful. I guess they wondered what had happened to their dutiful daughter. I had begged for months to be allowed to go abroad, and then the first man I ever date is a foreigner. I would never have dated him had it not been for his persistence. Instead, I would have spent the year hiding behind a book." Kagome finally realized that she was saying all of this aloud, and as the realization struck her, she paled. "I am sorry; I don't know what came over me."

Sesshoumaru had listened to her and wondered how the kitsune had managed to garnish such loyalty from her that she was willing to go against her family's wishes. It was clear from the information that he had on her that she had been nothing but an honorable daughter, a hard working student, and many other things that came nowhere near to being rebellious. "You should not apologize for living your life. We all have pasts."

"I suppose we do." She felt better than she had in the longest time. How did this emotional amoeba know that what she needed was to talk instead of being reassured? "Thank you."

The sorrow had lessened significantly, and now she held a look that almost resembled amazed respect. He felt that any words on his part would be trite. The only gesture he offered was an incline of his head. The remainder of their time at the low table was spent in calm silence.

Break

He had insisted on driving her home, insisted on walking her up the stone stairs, and insisted on staying. The interesting thing was that never once to did he speak his desires; it was through simple body language the she understood she was to obey and follow.

Would this set the precedent for their marriage? Was she to play the subservient wife? Maybe it was just his personality. That was hilarious. He didn't have a personality, did he? Well, he seemed to move with unmatched grace and style; his posture proclaimed his high level of self worth, when he spoke his voice held the resonance of a natural commander. However, none of these things added up to having an actual personality.

Her thoughts were cut through by his amber hued glare. He was waiting on something. She knew what it was but she did not want to bend to the silent demand. It was this defiance that caused her to stand there; at her full height of five foot three, head tilted back, eyes locked with his and her lips quirked up with an arrogant smirk.

Did she really think that she was match for him? He who had stood against whole armies on his own. He, who had mastered the boardroom just as viciously as he did the battlefields, clearly the woman had delusions of feminism, and that would not do. He might not be alpha of his own pack, but that did not mean he was not her alpha.

They were locked in that stance, at the head of the stairs for who knows how long, neither willing to be the first to admit defeat.

"Kagome, what are you doing?"

The blue-eyed woman closed her eyes. She had lost and her defeat was all due to her mother.

"Kagome, give Sato-san a tour of the shrine, and behave yourself."

Her head fell so that when she opened her eyes all she saw were their feet. He had large feet. "Hai, mama." She turned to walk farther into the courtyard and softly her voice carried back to Sesshoumaru. "If you will follow me, I will show you around the grounds first."

Sesshoumaru followed silently, all the while smirking internally. She had lost. True, there was outside influence, but she chose to follow her mother's instructions rather than pursuing her own desires.

Kagome lead him past all the typical features that one would find on a Shinto shrine. She then moved to the giant tree that commanded the courtyard.

"Goshinboku," her reverent voice whispered. Both stood side-by-side, allowing all to see the striking physical difference between the male and female. Around them was the slight clanking of wood as the ema swayed from the boughs in the late afternoon breeze.

"Why are these prayers not hung in the showcases?"

"Because this is the Goshinboku, it said to have watched over this holy ground for more than a thousand years. The long standing tradition at this shrine has been to hang the prayers for others from the boughs of this ancient tree."

"Hn." He supposed to a creature that could barely hope to live a tenth as long that this tree would be 'ancient.' What would she think of his true age? That he had seen much of the history this very same tree had witnessed.

"There are many that look to this tree for answers, the wisdom locked within the bark. I think that all the wisdom the tree has to offer is its strength and serenity." She had closed her eyes to listen to the wind through the branches, the rustled of leaves, and the clanks of wooden prayers.

Sesshoumaru observed the woman-child beside him out of the corner of his eye. The raven tresses swirling around her as the breeze enticed them to dance. Her lashes lay calmly on her high cheekbones, hiding from the world her jeweled orbs. The pouty lips twisted upwards in a serene smile.

She would always be a headache, but when she found peace, her aura soothed all around her. Sesshoumaru moved closer to the petite female, just barely grazing his arm against hers. Her eyes 

snapped open and followed the length of his arm up to his perfect face, and then her vision followed his to the old well house.

She trailed after the large male as he made his way to the wooden structure. Once inside the scent of moldy pine hit them both. She did not follow his descent down the steps to the well.

"It is called the Bone Eaters Well. It has been dry for at least as long as the Higurashis have been on this shrine. The legend is that the bones of dead youkai were thrown into it and by the next day, they were gone.

"We keep it closed off from the public because we do not wish to have anyone fall in. That is why the top is boarded up and the sutras were added by my grandfather."

"And why do you stand back there?" Her legend was true; Sesshoumaru could feel the residual youki of those offered to the well.

"I don't like in here. I know it sounds silly, but I always get the chills from that well." The confession was said more to her feet than to him, and it was her feet that continued to entertain her so much that she did not notice when he came to stand in front of her.

"I suppose for you that would be true."

"I never said it was a good reason," she still spoke to her feet. This entire structure just made her want to run and hide.

Long, elegant, masculine fingers hooked underneath the Kagome's chin as Sesshoumaru tilted her face towards his. He watched the confusion in her eyes as his lips lowered to hers.

The kiss was not passionate, nor was it dominating. It was nothing more than a meeting of lips and then it was over.

He allowed his had to remain in contact with her chin as he held her gaze. The flush of her cheeks was… refreshing. This was a frail innocent that he had within striking range and she knew nothing of how to protect herself. There was a stirring within his baser self. The idea of one so utterly dependent on him was a heady indeed.

As she broke her gaze to look away, his hand traced the plains of her throat until it reached the pulse point above the collarbone. A reverent stroke of his thumb allowed him to push a small amount of his youki on her skin. It would be a mark that all youkai would recognize, she was taken and to ignore that would mean risking the wrath of the Western Dog Clan.

"I look forward to Saturday, Kagome," and then he was gone.

Kagome stood alone in the well house wondering what had just happened, absently rubbing the base of her throat.

+End+

Ema: A small piece of wood that prayers are written on and then hung on shrine grounds for the Gods to read. A prayer can be as simple as a wish for a good grade on a test. If the prayer is answered then the individual should go back to the shrine and hang another ema in thanks.

AN: I hope that you enjoyed and if you have the time please review.

emmaren


	5. Chapter 5:Tired

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO., NOR DO I MAKE MONEY FROM THIS.**

Thank you to Possessed for beta-ing, I claim all remaining mistakes.

Chapter 5: Tired

Monday was a nightmare. Oh and Sunday, Kagome decided never happened. Unfortunately, there were many things that occurred on Monday that forced her to admit that Sunday was real.

She had been happy in her denial of the kiss until her first class had finished on Monday morning. Kagome had been heading to the library with her friend from middle school, Ayumi, when a person she never wished to speak to approached her.

Sora was not necessarily a mean person, but the girl thought that she was the greatest thing to grace the campus. Well, if this just wasn't what she wanted to deal with.

"Kagome, who was the gorgeous man yesterday?" Sora slightly sneered.

Apparently, there was no need for a polite greeting. Oh, and also they were now close friends meaning Sora was allowed to pry into Kagome's personal life. Nevertheless, it was not these two things that truly upset Kagome, her real problem was how to address the question.

What was Sesshoumaru? No, Kagome had already decided that particular question was never to be asked again.

What was she to Sesshoumaru? He had left the fan, then he had kissed her, and he was taking her to some sort of important business function; all steps in the direction of becoming man and wife. Would it be safe to say that he was her boyfriend?

"We have recently started seeing each other." Kagome watched the jealousy flit across the other woman's face.

Sora could not believe it. How had this mouse managed to attract the attention of such a male? "Interesting." Smiling sweetly, she continued, "Where did you two meet?" Maybe there was a surplus somewhere of overly attractive men.

Kagome did not want to answer, but she could also see the curiosity on Ayumi's face. Oh well, it was not as if this was not going to be kept from the rumor mill for long. "Omiai."

Ayumi gasped, she had known that Kagome's family was desperate to bring her friend out of her depression, but Ayumi never believed that they would go to such extremes. Yes, arranged marriages were still relatively common, but how could Kagome not rebel against her elder's wishes. Ayumi would never go to an omiai, especially not at this age.

While Kagome watched the horror and concern wash over Ayumi, she was subjected to Sora's cackles. Really, did anyone cackle in public? Apparently, Sora did.

Choking the words out through her sadistic mirth, "I knew you would never be capable of such a feat on your own."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "True, our meeting was arranged. However, that does not change the fact that he was interested enough to leave the fan. Nor does it change the fact that he spent the afternoon with me yesterday and has asked me to accompany him to an important social event in his life."

Sora's happiness faded halfway through Kagome's speech. "He must be desperate," she spat at the little girl in front of her.

"Really Sora? While I cannot claim to have as much experience with men as you, there are few who can." Kagome heard Ayumi's stifled giggles. "Did he look like he was lacking for feminine attention?"

Sora's face was beyond red; her jaw opened and closed much like a fish. Kagome turned on her heel and left. She had no time for this petty girl's remarks. Kagome was too busy trying to suppress the memories of yesterday.

Denial worked so much better when others cooperated or at least lent a conducive environment.

Ayumi quickly followed after her childhood friend. Apparently, they had a lot of catching up to do.

Once they were within the small confines of the study room, Ayumi released all the built up questions. Albeit, not in an eloquent manner.

"Kagome, an omiai?"

"Hai."

"Kagome?"

"Hn." Kami-sama help her, now she was sounding like him.

"Kagome!" Ayumi was not going to be ignored.

"Fine!" With a tortured sigh, Kagome looked in the cinnamon hues of her long time friend's eyes. "My mother and grandfather approached a nakodo, and I was told that I was to go to the miai. I was to be the dutiful daughter that they had raised and I was to be on my best behavior.

"I am no longer to waste my youth in mourning or depression. That is unacceptable, but I should rather live my life in a loveless marriage. At least then I will be giving back to society through my children."

The sharp intake of breath, told Kagome that she had spoken too bluntly. "Did they really say that?"

"The first part, the second part is my interpretation of things." She was too tired to hide her feelings on the subject anymore. Besides, what was the harm in confiding to one her oldest confidants?

"Kagome, you can't do this."

"What else am I to do? Should I dishonor my family? Leave myself alone and without their guidance and support? Ayumi, if you see a way out of this, then please tell me. If all you are going to do is bemoan my situation to me, then I have important studying and research to do." She did not want pity. It did no good, it only served to make her angry.

When had her friend turned so cold? Where was the always-happy Kagome? "Do you even like this man?" Maybe, there would be an ever after for her friend.

"I don't know him." Kagome stopped going through her notes for a minute to watch her friend. "Look Ayumi, he has some qualities that have my mother thrilled. As I am sure, you figured out from Sora's reaction, he is very handsome. His family is affluent; they run a consulting and investments firm. And if he turns out to not really have any sort of personality at all, divorce is not that shameful of an option."

The diehard romantic that lived within Ayumi ached at her friend's declaration, but she knew better than to broach the subject of love. She knew that Kagome believed in love, had felt it and longed for its caress again. But when Kagome used that tone of voice, it meant that there was no talking her out of her decision. There would be another ema hanging from the Goshinboku.

+BREAK+

Eyelids descended over amber irises. It had been three days since he had last been in the presence of the miko and the inu-youkai was finding it hard not to think of her. Her reaction to him had been so innocent, it was bordering on insulting. Maybe he would have to rethink his near Kami like status among the female populous. The raven-haired female had sent off no signs of arousal, only confusion and regret.

It was quickly becoming apparent that this human understood and valued loyalty, she even valued it beyond the grave. What had the kitsune done to acquire such loyalty from her? It was obvious that the two had never been intimate, because there was no way she would have left such an encounter without bearing a permanent mark. Also, he was certain that she had other males vie for her attentions. The amount of notice which she received during their time together on Sunday made that conclusion a certainty.

A low growl slipped passed his lips. He was Sesshoumaru, heir to the West, victor of uncountable battlefields. He was a dai-youkai for Kami's sake, not some young pup fawning over his first infatuation. This amount of thought devoted to one human female was well below his status.

Damn, and work was not providing enough of a distraction. Fine if he was going to think about this then he would lend it all of his attention. With that goal in mind, the stoic inu-youkai did the one thing that none with in the office had ever seen, he left work early.

In the mid afternoon hours of the middle of the week, Sesshoumaru found himself sitting alone in his living room with a cup of clear liquid. His present line of contemplation was to compare the female he would soon claim as mate with the very liquid he was drinking.

On its visual appearance sake looked very similar to water, the substance of life, but for many sake held within it numerous vices. He had watched them fall victim to its charms, only to realize their mistake too late. The innocent looking liquid promised bountiful things, but all was never further from the drinker's grasp than when they imbibed the warm alcohol.

Would the miko be the same? She held an air of innocence and promise. Would it turn out, however that the promise was empty? True, she had the power that they had searched for, yet her compliance 

was not guaranteed. If Sesshoumaru were honest with himself, then he would have to admit that he did not have much experience in the art of wooing females.

All his mates had been through arrangement. Sexual conquests had proven no harder than a simple glance in the female's direction and she bent before him. The miko was different. It was almost as if she had no idea what arousal was, for not once did he smell it coming off her.

That was probably the reason why he had decided to kiss her in the well house. There was no reason to have such an intimate encounter so soon. The scent mark he placed on her could have simply been placed on a hand, the location did not matter, importance was placed on the frequency with which the mark was renewed. Now, because of his impetuousness, he would have to continue to mark the throat of a woman that was timid of his touch.

Instinct. It was not impetuousness, but instinct that demanded such contact. There was something about the petite blue-eyed beauty that called to his baser self. She was such a walking contradiction, so much of her screamed for protection and reassurance while at the same time challenged his dominance, demanding that he prove his worth.

As if he should have to; most bowed at his feet due to his looks, his money, and/or his clout. The damned infuriating human seemed to see these things as more of a reason as to why he should prove himself.

This was getting him nowhere. How to woo the miko when she was not enticed by things that made all other females became starry-eyed. Was she a feminist, maybe?

No. There was absolutely no way a feminist would agree to an omiai. It would not matter how much of a sense of familial obligation she felt, to agree to such would betray so much of one's sense of self.

Kami help him if she was a romantic waiting for her fairytale ending.

+BREAK+

It was now Thursday and Kagome was running out things to do that had nothing to do with Sesshoumaru. In fact, she was going to spend the entire afternoon with his mother, shopping. Joy.

"Kagome, hurry up. You do not want to keep Mrs. Sato waiting."

"Mama, Mrs. Sato is not even here yet." Kagome was hitting her limit for being able to deal with her giddy mother. She would not disobey, but she did not know how much longer she could take this with a smile on her face.

Hiromi was tired of her daughter's sullen mood. Yes, Kagome had lost someone very important to her and she had a right to mourn, but her daughter had been so brilliant before she left for foreign soil. This shell that replaced the happy girl her mother remembered was more than Hiromi could take. "You should try to be happy. I know that many of your friends look down upon the omiai practice, but an arranged marriage will not be the end of your life."

"Mama, how can you ask me to be happy with this? You want me to promise the rest of my life to a man I barely know. Maybe it would be different if I did not know what passion lived within love, but I do mama."

"Kagome, your father and I loved each other and we were brought together through the omiai." Hiromi knew that her daughter deserved a chance to voice her fears and she wanted the closeness back that she and her daughter had shared.

"Mama, this is not about you and papa. This is my life and I don't understand why you and grandpa feel the need to push me into this."

"We did this Kagome, because you are blindly stumbling around in the dark, unwilling to take any light that has been offered to you. Would you have us watch you stumble?" Her mother's voice was laced with pain as the elder woman admonished her.

"No," her tone was harsh, "I would have your help and guidance rather than your high handed condescension. I would have your understanding that the man I love was a good and honorable one rather than your fear of the unknown. I would have your trust rather than your constant reminders of what I should be.

"Mama, I would have a lot of things that were different, but it seems that neither of us are willing to change." By the end, Kagome was heaving ragged breaths. The tears in her mother's eyes made the young woman ache.

Before either regained enough composure to speak, there was a call from the downstairs saying that it was time for Kagome to go.

"I'm coming," Kagome yelled back without breaking eye contact with her mother, "I have to go."

And such was life. Kagome idly wondered how many more bridges she would burn.

+BREAK+

Shopping had not been what she expected. True it was frustrating, due to the fact that some many things were beyond her grasp, however Izayoi proved to be very pleasant company.

Kagome had been worried when the elder woman insisted on going to the Ginza district, Kagome knew that most of what they would find there would be well beyond her meager budget. Izayoi said that she should not worry about such things, because at the very least Kagome would gain the understanding of what style dresses were flattering on her.

Izayoi had not brought up the subject of her emotionally constipated son; instead, she asked earnest questions about Kagome. At points, it seemed like the other woman wanted to impart truths, epiphanies, or equally earth shattering revelations, but Izayoi always held her tongue.

It was in the small boutique where Kagome found her dress that Izayoi truly became uncomfortable. The question had been innocent.

_"What was he like as a child?" Kagome had already told this woman her entire life story as well as her family history; it was time to learn something about the man who was forcing his way to the center of her universe._

_"As most children are I guess. Sesshoumaru has always been the dutiful son; his pride and self worth have always lain within his honor."_

_Kagome smiled and laughed, "You talk as if you did not know him as a child."_

_Kagome watched the horror flit across the woman's face. How did she manage to look so young with such ancient eyes? Kagome was becoming all too accustomed to the feeling that people were not telling her everything._

_"What a ridiculous statement. What mother does not know their own child?" Izayoi had stupidly not foreseen this problem. The last thing she wanted to do was lie to the girl before her, but if she could not figure out a way to distract her that would be her only choice._

_"So I guess he has always been so serious. It seems like a lonely life." Kagome immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. How could she be so heartless as to tell the man's mother that he seemed lonely? Why not just go ahead and tell her that she failed as a mother as well?_

_"Sesshoumaru has had many reasons not to allow any too close for a long time. He has done everything that his father has asked, and never outright challenged Toga's authority."_

_"He was expected too? Challenge his father, I mean. From all that I have read, Sesshoumaru has more than adequately proven himself within the boardroom. In fact, I have seen him referred to as 'Top Dog' by some foreign companies." Kagome noticed that Izayoi was having a hard time covering the fact that she was choking on something. "Are you alright?"_

_"I am fine." Too quickly did she wave away any concern the college student might have. "Oh, look at that dress; I think it would be wonderful."_

_Kagome glanced in the direction the other pointed. She was right; it was a beautiful dress._

It was in the quiet hours of the night that Kagome realized that Izayoi had avoided any attempt on her part to gain insight into the family she might be joining. Every time Kagome broached the subject, conveniently Izayoi would find an adorable dress, pair of shoes, purse, etc.

There were many secrets being held by the Satos. What they were, Kagome was sure she did not want to know. It bothered her the way Izayoi had looked upon her with the hope of a desperate woman, it made her feel as if she was the key to their salvation. It was not a feeling she enjoyed.

Things were definitely off. Izayoi's speech pattern being one of them. It was odd, but the elder woman spoke with an inflection and accent that was more consistent with the speech of several hundred years ago. Stupid linguistic and myth courses, she did not need to add fuel to the persistent feeling of uneasiness about Sesshoumaru.

The elder woman's evasiveness had done nothing to calm her fears about this possible marriage. Then she had come home to a cold reception. Her mother had obviously not forgiven her for lashing out earlier. Her grandfather had stressed how beneficial it would be to move into the phase of her where things were more stable. And what is more stable than marriage?

Kagome missed her father. It might have been a young girl's idolization of her father, but she felt that he would have understood better than her mother or grandfather could have ever hoped.

If he had not gone on the train that morning; if Liam had not decided to walk on the beach, happiness would not be evading her now. When had she lost her smile and replaced it with regret? Her mother was right she would not find happiness in this downward spiral. Cold amber eyes flashed through her mind's eye. Could happiness be found with one who was already drowning in duty and loneliness?

+END+

AN: Thank you for reading. If you have time please review.


	6. Chapter 6: Vaseline Smile

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA AND CO., NOR DO I MAKE MONEY FROM THIS**

Thank you to Possessed, Mamasama and ktshabatie for beta-ing.

Chapter 6: Vaseline Smiles

Why had time not stopped like she prayed for? It probably had to do with her not being the center of the universe.

A smile, and quick nod in thanks as Kagome recognized that Ayumi had finished her hair. Kagome had to call her friend to help her prepare because her mother still was not willing to forgive until Kagome apologized. Apologizing was not something that Kagome was going to do any time soon.

Her mother's mood had actually darkened when a package arrived yesterday afternoon for Kagome from Liam's family. A pair of decorative coral combs and a note stated that they had just discovered this present Liam had bought for her among some of his things. They were delicately beautiful and Kagome had made the comment that they had arrived just in time for her to use.

The uneasy feeling within her increased as Ayumi gushed how beautiful she looked. Smoothing the planes of her gown, Kagome graciously accepted the flattery of her friend. He would be here soon and she did not want to have to make some grand entrance.

Reality and Kagome's wishes yet again clashed, leaving reality the victor.

Sesshoumaru arrived earlier than expected. Welcomed by the younger brother, he stepped in and his focus turned towards the stairs as Kagome made her decent, followed by another female he did not recognize. The dress was stunning and obviously an attempt by his father's second mate to entice him further into taking this female.

The full-length gown was a symphony of blues that hugged her curves. The petite waist was emphasized forcing all to notice how proportioned her bust and hips were. While sleeveless, the dress was modest in what was not covered by fabric.

Sesshoumaru was pleased to note that her neck remained bare. However, the scent emanating from her forced him to suppress a growl. There was a faint scent of kitsune. Quickly he scanned her, trying to determine where the scent originated. His amber orbs settled on the coral hair combs.

"You look exquisite this evening," his rich baritone extended into the home. As he debated on how to broach the subject on the combs, Kagome drew closer to him and her mother appeared from the back part of the house. He noted how the brother and mother both seemed to be more formally attired than he presumed they would be for simply being in their own home. There was also the strong odor of scents that did not belong within the home. Curious.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Kagome's timid voice was laced with nervousness. She had seen a picture of him in formal attire, but the photo did no justice to his actual presence. "You look very distinguished and…" What would the right word be? "Commanding."

"Thank you. You should wear your hair up more often. The combs are interesting. Where did you get them?" Sesshoumaru noticed the scowl deepen across her mother's face.

"They were a recent gift and seemed to match the dress perfectly." Kagome's head bowed slightly as she felt her mother's judgment bore into her from behind.

The petite woman in front of him again had that distant look in her eyes. "Hn." So, the kitsune thought to meddle in affairs that were no longer their own. The problem is that he could not insist that she change her hairstyle without seeming unreasonable. Add to that his own scent mark was fading; the inu-youkai's instincts were becoming hard to fight.

"I took the liberty of finding you appropriate jewelry for the evening. Izayoi had mentioned you claiming to not own any." With his statement, he pulled an oblong jewelry case from his inner breast pocket of his tuxedo coat. Inside lay a simple white gold choker with a large teardrop sapphire.

A shiver ran down her spine as he placed the necklace on her. It was not the gentle scrape of what felt like lethal claws, but rather it seemed that he was pushing something deathly cold under her skin. As soon as he was finished, she reached up for her throat, gently caressing some of her inner warmth back into the tender flesh.

Perhaps he had used too much youki, yet it had been unavoidable. It took all his cultivated self-control not to rip out the offending adornments in her hair. His instincts demanded that his claim dominate the interloper's.

"Thank you," Kagome hoarsely whispered. Moving to distance herself from the imposing male, she covered her retreat up using the opportunity to place on her shoes. Once she had finished re-straightening her gown, they made a silent retreat. She was reminded why she did not often wear heels on the stone steps; fortunately, she made it to the bottom without incident.

Kagome was suffocating in the silence as Sesshoumaru drove. Knowing that her scent would only become more laced with anxiety, the youkai quickly came up with a subject to talk about.

"It seemed that I have taken you away from some sort of family event this evening."

Kagome's head snapped in his direction, "Excuse me?" What was he talking about? She had been trying to figure out why he had referred to his mother by name instead of title, like over the phone.

"Both your mother and brother's attire did not suggest that they were having a simple evening at home," he clarified.

"Oh." The resoundingly intelligent reply fell from her lips before she could stop it. "It was not important for me to be there. My grandfather had invited a few representatives from local museums to peruse through the items we have in the storage shed."

"Is the shrine's financial situation that despairing?"

Well that was blunt, insufferable man. "No," she replied curtly.

He was holding this conversation for her benefit, the least she could do is participate in it. He despised when he was forced to lead someone through a conversation. "Explain."

No. "Explain what?" Did he just growl?

"Explain why now."

"If you must know, the shrine will need to undergo some major renovations in the near future. My grandfather thought to try this method of raising funds before applying for a loan." Kagome felt like she was developing a twitch in her eye. "My family is not destitute."

"Hn." She was definitely no longer anxious about the evening. How had she managed to impress Izayoi so much that the hime could not stop gushing over the miko?

The silence resumed after that and was not broken until the startled gasp from Kagome.

Kagome had never really seen such a commotion before. One would think that this event was being attended by "A-List" celebrities by the number of photographers and journalists lining the walkway. Why all this over a simple business dinner?

"You will be fine. Just do not fall down."

_'Wow that was encouraging. He should really go into motivational speaking.'_ Kagome gulped down some much needed oxygen right before her door was opened by the valet. The flashing of the cameras did not immediately begin; it was not until she had been joined by Sesshoumaru that she became blinded.

The proud male barreled through the walkway, never paying attention to any of the questions asked. He could tell that the small female by his side was barely surviving all the pressure and it would be in both their best interests to get inside as fast as possible.

Once inside the ornate banquet hall, Kagome regained enough of her composure to again fume at her "date."

"This is not a simple business dinner, is it?" She did not look at him while she spoke for fear of attacking him. How could she have been so stupid as to not research what exactly this business event was?

"It is beneficial, in today's world, to be seen as socially conscience. Also, there is the added factor of being able to make contacts at these types of events that are otherwise near impossible to obtain," the calm baritone replied.

The insufferable, insufferable man. "So you are attending this for image?" Kagome was not sure which upset her more; that he did not tell the type of event or that he was only attending in order to promote his company's image.

"Yes."

"Well _Sesshoumaru_, next time you wish to improve the public image, might I suggest not attending the event with a dumbly gaping date. All the entrance proved was to make a fool of myself and you by association." The hushed words were heated. However, her appearance to everyone else did not reflect her boiling anger.

"Hn."

That was it. She did not care what her family wanted. She would never be able to find happiness with such an apathetic man. Her thoughts driving her forward, she decided that she would be the one to show him the error of his ways.

"I would have you know, _Sato-san_ that these events are not meant to be used by the rich as image boosters. These events represent very real problems within society and the world. Problems that should be addressed and dealt with," her voice never rose above a heated whisper, but Sesshoumaru knew that the youkai within the room had heard her.

In his rage at her blatant disregard to his status, he failed to notice that she was no longer referring to him by his given name. "Higurashi, you will-"

"Ah, Kagome it is good to see you," Toga had moved quickly to defuse the situation between his son and the much-needed miko.

"Sato-san, I am honored to be here," a polite bow accompanied her generic greeting.

There were compliments to go around about how everyone looked. Izayoi attempted to isolate Kagome in conversation for a while. Then before the raven-haired miko knew what had happened, she was surrounded by the Sato clan. They moved as if they were a pack of dogs, from one group of people to the next, and everywhere they went they commanded attention.

The young college student had been forced to play nice, not allowed to further voice her opinions to her date. She demurely answered all questions posed to her. No matter her anger level, it would do no good to dishonor her family. She had been greeted with smiles, but had felt the hanging resentment in the air. At times, she caught the jealous looks from some of the women in the crowd. She brushed off their foolish notions, as if she truly wanted to have to stand next to this man.

For the past two hours, she had been looking for a way to distance herself, if only for a few moments, from the Satos, and it was in the gardens that her opportunity arose. Sesshoumaru had not quite engaged in conversation with the new group on whom the Satos had lavished their attentions on, but the others were already occupied.

Seizing her chance, Kagome quietly excused herself and headed for the restrooms. She had never felt more like a whore in her life. Well whore was probably not the correct term, but she felt as if she had been put on display for all to gawk at. She needed the sanctuary the washroom promised. Kagome was so focused on obtaining her goal that she did not notice that she had a following.

Break

The heir to the West was not having a pleasant evening. The damn miko had done more to rile him in the few minutes of their entry than few had done in his seven hundred year plus life span. Even the deceit of his third mate had not infuriated him so egregiously.

The woman accused him, a dai-youkai, of deceiving her purposefully. That had not been the case. Ever the tactician, he had reasoned that it would be better if she were unaware of the nature of the event. There was no reason to tax her with unnecessary fears; this was a business event for his clan and so she should come to view these events as such as well.

He had been ready to put her in her place, cow her if need be, when his alpha thwarted his attempt at proving his dominance. Since the beginning of the evening they had not been given time to address the growing rift between them, and his instincts were on edge with the number of males showing interest in his female.

Yes, she was his female. Her little displays of resistance would not deter him. As if the light just turned on over his head, Sesshoumaru began to understand. Kagome fought him so hard because if he walked away she would not be dishonoring her family's wishes. She was probably not even aware of the tactic she was employing.

Hn.

The female would not win. If it might mean a lifetime of struggle, so be it. Sesshoumaru had endured many things in this modern society without ever truly being challenged. Now he was presented with one who offered him nothing but challenges. A small upward tilt of the inu-youkai's thin lips betrayed the normally stoic male's passion for conquest. Victory would be relished.

As he watched the last of her midnight tresses disappear into the doorway, he noticed the trail of three females behind her. Sesshoumaru growled, she had just stepped beyond his protection.

Break

Kagome wanted nothing more than to splash her face with cold water; however, that was not an option if she did not want to exit the facilities looking like the night of the living dead. Instead, she made do with washing her hands. Her back was turned to the door when she felt a chilling presence enter the relatively small room.

Nori narrowed her silver eyes as she sized up her target. There was nothing spectacular or even intriguing about this female. No, it would not be hard to put the bitch in her place, which was definitely not by Sesshoumaru's side. The inu-youkai female had waited too long to assume her place as Sesshoumaru's mate, she would not let a human usurp her.

She pushed the full weight of her youki on the small human, not caring about the comfort of the other two females behind her. It was her pride that blinded her to the faint glow around her target.

"You will leave and not come back." Kagome spun to confront the haughty tone and the woman that was assaulting her.

"I am sorry, but do I know you?" Kagome had not expected to see three women behind her, all of them giving her death glares.

"I am above your status, peasant. Now you will follow this Nori's orders or suffer the consequences."

_'Did the lilac-haired freak just refer to herself in third person? Wait… lilac-haired?'_ Kagome breathed slow calming breaths as she studied the other two women behind the high and mighty bitch. One looked normal, but the other had pointed ears and ruby eyes.

"I believe that it is time for me to get back to my date." Kagome squared her shoulders as she spoke.

Nori's silver eyes tinted with a hue of pink, "You, _human_, are beneath us. As for Sesshoumaru-san, your eyes should never have been allowed to gaze on one such as him. Leave now before you disgrace yourself."

The normal looking woman, well she was probably more of a girl still, took this as her opportunity to speak. "Do you honestly believe that you could be welcomed within our society? You, who so obviously do not understand how to live in our world?"

Were those growls? The narrowing of the two "odd" looking females' eyes told Kagome that they were not necessarily a united front. Kagome aimed to prove her suspicions, "I do not think that they are speaking of my family's social status."

Silver orbs that definitely contained red hues now snapped back towards their sapphire counterparts. "How… it does not matter. You will learn your place."

Somehow, Nori produced a glass of dark wine. Maybe Kagome should not have been so distracted by their bizarre looks. Yet, that thought only lasted a moment before all hell broke loose.

Nori had realized that there was another in the room that did not know of youkai existence, thereby forcing her to change tactics. She simply threw the wine at the pitiful human that thought she could stand beside her Sesshoumaru, immensely pleased that where the dark liquid landed on the gown was nearly white in color.

Kagome stood in shock for a moment and just as her stupor was wearing off, the door slammed open. The chill in the air increased at least tenfold. It was Sesshoumaru's aunt and she was a bottle of barely contained rage as she took in the sight before her.

Sayami turned to the human who should not witness her rage, only for the safety of maintaining youkai secrets, "Rin, you will leave **now**." Sayami watched the young human exit, and then her golden eyes narrowed on the two bitches before her, "You dare attack one under the protection of the Western Clan?"

Kagome could barely listen; she fought to remove the chill from herself.

Nori had never expected to have to face Sayami, the haughty old bitch was not known for her forgiveness. "The human filth does not deserve the honor of standing by his side. She was told her place and refused to listen." Silver eyes held the golden ones in an answer to the challenge of the elder.

"Simply because your sister once could lay a claim to him does not mean that you have any such rights. Your actions tonight have put your clan's standing with the Inu no Taisho in jeopardy," turning her eyes to the crimson eyed female, Sayami added, "both your clans."

No, this was not happening. Nori had waited centuries for the great first-born son to overcome his mourning. Centuries that he had denied her subtle hints, and now it was a human he was fawning over. No. "Our numbers dwindle, and after centuries of denying our kind's need, Sesshoumaru is now allowed to philander with some human whore. I have respected his choice to remain unmated; my father has not pressed the issue. What reward do we receive for our understanding? We must endure the insult that the Western Clan makes no effort to reaffirm familial ties, but instead, continues its fascination with human scum.

"Yes, she carries his scent mark. Nevertheless, she carries the youki of another as well. Should the West endure such shame as to allow its heir to associate with a female that cannot even keep her scent clean?" Nori's tirade ended in almost a shrill scream. Nori knew the older bitch's disgrace, and had always wondered why Sayami had not just killed the second mate.

Before any could blink, Nori was knocked to the floor in a telling blow of the eldest female's power. Sayami would not see her son mated to any more power hungry harpies. As much as she had distrusted the miko, the sapphire-eyed woman had not made demands, or become starry-eyed at the opulence of the wealth she had seen tonight. In addition, for the first time she had seen her son gaze at a female with the hunger of a male enjoying the chase.

"If your pride and greed had not blinded you, you would have seen that she is a miko. We all know the importance of that. Leave now, Nori, and know that punishment will be decided soon." The crimson-eyed female was now in Sayami's sights, "You tell my son that his intended is in need of assistance. He is to offer apologies, for he shall be leaving early."

The two youkai scurried out of the stifling room, surprised to have escaped with their lives. In their absence, Sayami reeled in her youki.

Kagome gulped down air; she had never felt such an oppressive force before. She had only been able to catch a few words here and there of what the other women were talking about. They were not human. It was a truth she could no longer hide from.

"What are you, all of you?" Kagome had retreated back from the advancing woman, pushed into the sinks to the point she was almost sitting in one.

"Those are questions for my son to answer," came the calm reply.

"Son? I do not know your son. I didn't even know you had a son."

"Again, more questions for him, it is not this Sayami's place to answer. So instead, heed this warning. Never allow weakness to be seen, for in this society it is preyed upon by all." Sayami smelled Sesshoumaru's approach to the door, "Try to clean your dress as much as possible. You will be leaving very soon." With that, she slipped from the bathroom to inform her son and then her mate what had transpired.

Break

Sesshoumaru stood as sentries of old outside the door, waiting on his miko. It was then that he caught the scent and sight of the kitsune. It had been long since there was another night that called stronger for bloodshed to avenge the transgressions against the Western Inu Clan.

+End+

AN: Thank you for reading. If you get a chance, please review. Also, can anyone guess who Nori is?

emmaren


	7. Chapter 7: No

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO. NOR DO I MAKE ANY MONEY OFF OF THIS.**

Thank you to Possessed for your help and Mamasama and ktshabatie for beta-ing. All remaining errors I own and again do not make money off.

Enjoy

Chapter 7: No

Kagome stared down at her dress; there was no way to remove the stain. Her only option now was to hold her head up and walk out with as much dignity as possible. She would call a taxi and tell her mother and grandfather that she would no longer surrender to them. Whatever the hell the Satos were, they were not human. Apparently, not many in the upper level of society were. How this had gone on without anyone noticing, she really was not sure.

Steeling herself, she prepared to open the door and make as swift of an exit as possible. With any luck, Sesshoumaru would not notice her absence until she was in the safety of the taxi.

Kagome's plans crumbled as the silver-headed sentry turned to face her. Damn. Well she could just politely tell him that there would be no marriage between them and she could find her own way home. Her mouth opened to convey her thoughts but nothing beyond a squeak left it as she heard his growl. Quicker than Kagome could regain herself, a men's tuxedo coat was shoved into her arms.

"Come, I will take you somewhere private to discuss these new revelations," the amber-eyed youkai spoke in a hushed but firm tone.

The events of the past twenty minutes or so still clouded the young miko's mind. All she could offer the male was weak nod as he gestured for her to begin the trek towards the back exit. Panic set in when the obsidian-haired woman realized that the path they took left her increasingly alone with this… whatever he was.

Then they were suddenly not alone. Her panic-filled eyes widened at the vision before her. What she saw chilled her to the core. The ghost that haunted her so thoroughly stared back at her with his pale blue eyes. The world fell away from her as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Liam…" she said in a pained whimper.

"No." The strong baritone of the inu-youkai brought the reality of the world back to her. "This is not Liam."

Kagome broke her gaze from the redheaded foreigner before her to look upon the male that was her "date." He was definitely growling at the man who looked so much like her dead love.

"Kitsune, you will leave and never approach the miko again."

Now both males were growling as Kagome finally noticed the third's presence. It was the third that stepped forward to try to mediate what was rapidly becoming a challenge over the rights to the female.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, your claim was not made in the traditional ways until the Western dogs were aware that this young woman was previously being courted by my clan. Any lack of permanent marking claim was made in deference to the young woman's wishes to maintain her values of her family, not by our lack of interest." He looked surprising similar to Liam and Liam's doppelganger, with the noticeable difference of dazzling emerald orbs.

Sesshoumaru took in the older kitsune; he knew this male. This male had been a great help to his clan and many others with his vast knowledge of magicks and illusions. There was a great debt owed this male, but the miko was worth far more than any debt incurred to him.

"Shippo-san, your presence here does not dissuade us from our chosen path. At the time of our initial meeting, this Sesshoumaru was unaware of any previous claims upon her, her scent was cleanly her own." The heir to the West would not back down; if need be he would fight under the old codes to validate his claim.

Kagome had listened to the words that were spoken and flashes of what she had heard within the bathroom came back to her. Slowly, she no longer cared that these men were obviously not men. No, what stuck out to her the most was that she had been reduced to the one bone left over from dinner and they were fighting over the right to be the one to gnaw on her.

"No," as all eyes turned to her as she continued, "no claim was ever made with my knowledge let alone _my consent_. While I had agreed to a traditional way of finding a husband, I am not and will not play the 'little woman.' Go find another chew toy to fight over." With that said, she began to walk away from the stunned males.

Under his breath Floin whispered, "Liam was right, the girl has fire." Immediately he moved towards her, capturing her hand, which caused the coat to fall from her at the same time. "Liam died protecting our secret and now you would deny his family in their time of need? Would you dishonor his esteem of you so much? Did you love him at all?"

She flared at his words, in not only her mind but also her natural powers. The kitsune quickly jerked his hand back with a pained yelp. He had not expected her to use her powers; never had Liam mentioned that she had ever done anything of the like.

"It is what you deserve, kit, for touching that which does not belong to you." It was the unforgiving voice of Sesshoumaru as he moved to take a protective stance in front of his female.

"I do not belong to anyone! I have no idea what I did to warrant this type of interest and I don't care. Just leave me alone," Kagome had a hard time keeping her voice down without ending in a shrill yell.

Shippo had moved to physically restrain Floin. The younger kitsune was ready to engage the dog in an old-fashioned duel for the small woman. Sesshoumaru insulted both kitsune even further by turning his back on them to address the now hysterical female.

"Kagome, you are miko." He told her, as if that explained it all.

"Yes, I grew up on a shrine. Technically I am a shrine maiden, so go find another one to torment."

Growling now at her disrespect, the son of the West barely curtailed his need to strike out physically. "If it was that simple the kitsune would not be here professing a previous claim. You possess reiki."

"So that is my only value? Well if you are all just these great and powerful youkai, why the pretense? What is stopping you from taking it by force?" She was fighting back the tears that threatened. Had Liam never loved her? His sweet words, gentle touches, all of it: had it all been a lie?

"Your compliance is needed in order to be able to reap the benefits of your reiki." The inu-youkai had no wish to discuss this here with her, but she was forcing his hand. He had noticed that in her outburst against the kit, she had purged all scent claims from her body. There were too many youkai clans searching for their own miko to let her be alone. Sesshoumaru actually needed the human to trust him. The thought caused a spike in his youki, to which the miko's reiki answered with its own flare.

"You, none of you," she looked from the amber orbs to the blue then green ones, "have my compliance. I am going home and I do not wish to see any of you ever again." She turned to make her exit, dropping the coat she had reclaimed in the process.

"No."

"Excuse me?" She whirled back around on Sesshoumaru. "And why not?"

Before Sesshoumaru could respond, Floin rushed forward to seize his chance. "The dog has done a poor job of protecting you. Allow me to ensure that you arrive at your house safely."

The smile the male wore was the same as the one she had seen on Liam's face so many times after winning an argument with her. No, she would not let herself crack and break in front of these things. "You are not him, and I do not take kindly to being thought of as a fool or worse yet a whore. Whatever Liam felt for me, I loved him. I was willing to go against my family, give up everything to be with him. So, do not dare to think that just because you look like him I would be willing to be with you. Liam was far more than just a face, and I am no whore."

In the time of Kagome's tirade against the kitsune, Sesshoumaru had placed himself so that he blocked her pathway to the exit. Kagome spun again ready to storm out, when she ran into a living wall. Her fall probably would have been bad had it not been for the wall's arms reaching out to steady her.

"Kagome, you cannot go alone tonight," stated the wall in a low rumbling baritone.

"Stop telling me what to do, Sato-san. I am a grown woman and can take care of myself," she spoke while trying to free herself from his grip.

He quickly assented to her need not to be touched, but continued to deny her passage. He deemed it necessary to enlighten her to some of the dangers while they persisted in their bizarre dance. "While your compliance is necessary, not all here that you have piqued the interest of will remember that. Denying this Sesshoumaru's protection could turn into a fatal mistake for your family or simply your virtue."

When the words settled into her mind, Kagome stilled all movements, except for her haunted sapphire oceans searching his amber orbs for the validity of what he had said. "Come, we will go someplace where this can be discussed with few listening ears." She nodded shakily at him. "You will stay here while I retrieve my coat." He did not wait for her response. Sesshoumaru lifted his upper lip in a silent snarl at the kitsune before him while picking up the coat.

In tones too low for a human to hear, he issued his final warning to the kitsune, "Your suit has been rebuked, do not think that this Sesshoumaru has grown so soft in these times that he will no longer kill to protect that whom is his."

Shippo and Floin were left to only to be able to watch their departure. Shippo shook his head in a heavy resignation, his nephew was brash like so many Americans, and it was probably that brashness that cost their clan the priestess. His course now was reminding Toga-sama of the West's debt to him. He doubted that it would be enough.

Shippo got the distinct impression that Sesshoumaru might finally challenge his father if he was ordered to back down from this female. A warm smile spread across his face, there was definitely something special about this human.

Break

If the ride to the event had been awkwardly quiet, then the ride away was suffocating in its silence. Kagome began to feel the urge to speak when she noticed that there was no way that Sesshoumaru was driving back towards the shrine. She only held her tongue by continuing the mantra in her head, 'He said I cannot be forced.'

"Where are we going?" It was the most timid that Sesshoumaru had ever heard her voice.

There was something distinctly wrong with her cowering. It was for this reason that the taciturn male decided to respond. "To my mother's apartment."

"Doesn't your mother live with your father?"

"No."

Kagome chewed on the newest information she had been given. Izayoi was not his mother. So did that mean that Sayami was this man's, no not a man, mother?

There was too much to think about and all Kagome wanted to do was go home, take a hot bath, and crawl into her bed. That apparently would not be happening if she did not think of something to convince Sesshoumaru to take her home.

Suddenly the light bulb flickered on. "Sesshoumaru, I cannot dishonor my family by staying the night with a man that I have known for barely a week. I need to go home."

"Hn."

His lack of true response brought the angry fire back into the young woman's exhausted form. "It might mean nothing to you, but I will not shame my family. I have failed too many of their expectations already, I will not add being marked as a loose woman to the list."

"That is why this Sesshoumaru is taking you to his mother's home rather than his own. My mother will be arriving shortly after we do to uphold your virtue." The woman was forcing him to talk more than he ever did in most days, which included the ones with board meetings. "There is also the matter of discussing your importance to my clan. My father will contact your grandfather tonight to set up the Yuinou."

"Excuse me, but I believe I told you that I declined to be any part of your false marriage."

"It will be discussed."

The ride continued in silence again as Kagome fumed at Sesshoumaru's refusal to treat her any better than a sullen child. As her agitation grew, she failed to notice that she was acting more and more like a child.

The walk up to the apartment was filled with awkward stares.

When they entered the apartment, Sesshoumaru immediately left Kagome's side to procure her something else to wear. He returned with a silk yukata and express instructions on bathing. Kagome snatched the piece of clothing and stomped off to the bathroom.

The hot shower did little to cool off her temper; in fact, she was able to work herself into more of frenzy than before. When she reentered the living room, damp hair piled loosely on top of her head, she had tallied the many things that she should be mad at Sesshoumaru about. The first thing and the one that was on the top of the list was Sesshoumaru's kidnapping of herself. Yes, he had brought her here against her will and the only way to interpret that would be to call it kidnapping.

Kagome stood in the entryway of the common living space; she had no intention of joining the youkai on the sofa.

"Come, sit and we will discuss the things that have been previously left unsaid."

"No, I want to go home. I am sure that kidnapping a woman against her will would not be good for your reputation," Kagome was way past being civil.

Sesshoumaru stiffened at her accusation. He was doing everything in his power to ensure her safety and that of her family and she thanked him by tarnishing his honor? She would learn and she would learn now that he was not a male to be trifled with.

"You will sit now and cease any further accusations against this Sesshoumaru," his tone belied his waning patience. However, the young miko was in no state of mind to pay attention to the signs of danger around her.

"I am not property, and I will not be ordered around. There is nothing to discuss, I will have no further contact with you or your family from this night forward!" She crossed the room intent on finding her purse and calling for help. In the back of her mind she realized that she had not paid close attention to where they were going and now she did not really know where they were.

The ebony-haired female had made it no more than three steps before she felt a sharp pain in her upper left arm and her course was forcibly altered. The inu-youkai forced the unruly bitch to sit, as he had ordered, and then silenced her protests with a hair-raising snarl.

"This Sesshoumaru will no longer suffer your disrespect. The patience you have been afforded has stemmed from this Sesshoumaru's understanding that your view of the world has been drastically altered this evening. However, said patience has come to its end. You will sit and listen. Do you understand?" He pressed more of his aura down onto the petite woman.

When she did nothing more than give him the deer-in-the-headlights look, the dai-youkai was forced to do something he rarely ever did in his life, repeat himself. "Do you understand?" More youki was forced onto the human. This time she managed to nod.

Her mind had been reeling at how easily he forced her to physically comply. How strong was he? When the snarl had reached her ears a morbid thought ran through her mind; how many had he killed? Kagome finally registered the fact that she was alone in the presence of someone who could easily kill her. Panic began to choke any rational thought that tried to make its way to her mind.

The cold was back and the male in front of her was the angry source. Kagome just wanted to hide within herself, but apparently, the other with her would allow no such thing.

"This Sesshoumaru will begin by confirming to you that youkai do exist. Our numbers are far fewer than they once had been, and because of humanity's need to dominate the natural world, we were forced into hiding. If our existence is discovered now, it could very well spell the end of youkai.

"There are those among the humans who can see through a youkai's natural illusion. Those with holy powers can still view the world as it is rather than how we would prefer. My father discovered that a miko's power could be harnessed to lengthen her life to match that of her mate. However, it was not until Inuyasha mated with Kikyou that it was learned that the holy power could also be used to make our illusionary spells unnoticeable to those of holy powers."

Kagome's mind was going a mile a minute, but he started speaking of illusionary spells she wondered what had possessed him to choose his current look. Her mouth opened to voice this thought before she could stop it. "Why would you choose facial tattoos and claws?" It had completely slipped her mind that she had seen photos of him devoid of these attributes.

At least she was trying to be rational. That was the thought that stilled Sesshoumaru's ire. "What you see, Kagome, is my true face, not what the world sees."

"I thought you said that Kikyou's power could stop others from seeing your real face," she cradled her head in her hands while shaking it from side to side. "I am so confused."

"There are two possibilities that could account for you seeing through the glamour: one is that the half breed is not very effective at harnessing her power, and two, that you contain stronger reiki than Kikyou." His voice remained calm as if he were talking about the weather.

"Half breed?" Really, he was going to have to start talking to her like a kindergartener because she was not understanding half of what he was saying.

Sesshoumaru actually allowed the sigh to escape before he answered. "Inuyasha is a hanyou, half youkai and half human. We share the same sire."

"So you two are half… brothers? Wait, I think I understand. Izayoi is Inuyasha's mother and Sayami is your mother. So… no, I don't know what I was going to say." The sapphire orbs closed. Kagome knew that she was getting side tracked, but there was something strange about Sesshoumaru's mother posing as his aunt.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head in ascent, "Izayoi is my father's second mate, wife, while my mother, Sayami, is his first mate."

Kagome's brows crinkled in confusion. "You said 'is' for both. Are you saying that your father is still married to both women at once?" The thought of polygamy was completely insulting to her very sense of what it meant to be a woman in modern times. No, Kagome did not view herself as an active feminist, in fact, she probably played too well into the docile female role to ever be called a feminist, but she was taught to honor the bonds of marriage. In order to properly honor those bonds, fidelity was a key factor.

The ever-astute inu watched the disgust and horror cross the hypnotic blue-black eyes, and her display of emotions told him that he might not want to truly answer that question. "Hn."

"What does that mean? Is this how women are viewed in your family? Are they simply assets to be acquired?"

Why did she have to be a hysterical female? Kami-sama help him, he needed to find something to shred. "Izayoi has been my father's second mate for over 400 years, would you not concede that the morals and values of the world have changed in that time?"

"Yes, but-"

"There is no but in this. You have neither the experience nor the understanding to judge my sire on this. The mating between my sire and mother was done for political reasons, when he found happiness with a hime in his bed my mother conceded that it was within his rights to take her as second." However, it was not known that Izayoi would be able to stand by his side through time. Apparently, she was more than a beautiful hime, but an unrecognized miko of meager power.

Nothing he was saying was calming her. In fact, she was becoming more frantic to get out of this now supposed engagement. "I cannot marry you. I will not marry a 'man' that expects me to bow humbly as he takes another to his bed. You are right; I do not know the morals of old. I know that it is not too much for me to expect fidelity going into a marriage. How do I even know that you do not already have mates waiting in the corners?"

He growled at the underhanded tactics she was again accusing him of employing. "This Sesshoumaru has been mated three times, but has no surviving mates. Nor does this Sesshoumaru have any desire in trying to please more than one female at time."

"Oh, so I will just be tossed aside when my presence is no longer wanted?" her voice had a hint of shrill tones denoting that she was no longer functioning in the realm of reason.

"What of your precious kitsune?" He was hitting low, he knew, but he was tired of being the only one under attack. "Do you truly believe that he loved you? After all that his brother claimed. After the way you were deceived into wearing their clan's scent mark. To all youkai, you are an answer to prayers that had long since been thought to be falling on deaf ears. Do not think that you can walk away from this and no others will ever attempt to force your hand."

Liam. He had to love her, didn't he? "I loved him, nothing can change that. If what you say is true, then I can understand his family's fear. What I don't understand was his brother's claim that Liam died protecting all youkai."

Sesshoumaru reigned in his anger; he was not going to gain anything by attacking her fragile emotional state. "Liam was youkai. There was no way that he died when the bluffs collapsed down on him, let alone be injured to the point that he could not remove himself from underneath that flimsy earth. No, he had a choice to make. Free himself defying all physical rules that humans know or wait for someone to free him. He chose to protect the youkai secret; unfortunately for him rescue did not come before the tides came in. While youkai are stronger than any human, breathing water is not a trait that many of us possess."

Kagome knew that what he had done was noble, but her heart sank further into the void of her shattered soul. "He had a choice," a haunted whisper left her quivering lips, "and I was not it."

Sesshoumaru did not know how to respond to that. The kitsune had chosen his kind's secret above his life, but he was starting to understand, by the look in her haunted eyes that she would have sacrificed the entire world to be with him. Her love had grown to depths that few ever reached. He was snapped out of his epiphany when she spoke again.

"I understand yours and your family's need, but I will not be someone's tool." She stood to leave, she would go to sleep and then in the morning go home.

Sesshoumaru realized that he was losing and that was something that he would not accept. "You would want for nothing. There is nothing that this Sesshoumaru cannot provide."

"No, there is something that is beyond your ability to provide." At his uncharacteristically confused look, she offered one clue before disappearing down the hall. "If you truly cannot figure it out, ask your mother."

Sesshoumaru was left alone, to await his mother's return. He might not be the kind to show his emotions, and truly, he had not known her long enough to form any sort of attachment, but it did not mean that it was impossible.

END

Yuinou: It is the formal engagement party for the couple. Gifts are given to the bride or the bride's father depending on local customs. Yuinou can be translated to "betrothal presents" or "betrothal promise."

AN: I hope that you all are still enjoying this story. Please if you have a moment review. Nori will be coming back and you will discover who she is exactly then, thank you to all who guessed who she might be.

emmaren


	8. Chapter 8:Limits

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO, NOR DO I MAKE MONEY FROM THIS.**

Thank you to Possessed and ktashbatie for beta-ing.

Chapter 8: Limits

It was apparent that his uncle would not take any further action tonight. For some reason the fact that the little miko had left with the dog was beyond irritating to Floin. Add to that his uncle's inaction and the young fox was not in the mood to sit idly by.

Floin figured that if the bitch he smelled on the miko had the audacity to attack her while the human carried an obvious scent claim, then said bitch probably had much to gain from removing the miko from the side of the heir of the West.

With his mission in mind, Floin searched out the source of the scents that had radiated off his brother's miko. He was surprised when he found one with relative ease, however she was having a heated conversation with a male. If his sense of scent was accurate then the male was more than likely her sire.

Nori had not wanted to listen to her father's lecture about proper protocols. The whole situation was simple: she had seen a threat and had gone about the most efficient method of eliminating said threat. Now, she was being chastised like a young puppy for chewing something of value. She had played her part correctly, done everything she was supposed to and now she was just supposed to back down to a human?

No, the human bitch could play her second, but Nori was not willing to give up on the heir to the West. She had been groomed for the inu-youkai ever since her sister, Kai, had died. In addition, too young to remember her elder sister, Nori had been enamored with the silver-headed son of the West since she could remember and it had been her father who encouraged such affections. Her entire life had been calculated so that she would catch the amber eyes of the dai-youkai, yet no matter what she did, she failed.

Actually, all females failed to capture his attention for a longer duration than it took to rut. It seemed even his lust was minimal because there were very few females that could claim to have shared his bed in last few centuries and the dog never invited any back for a second time.

So here Nori was, listening to her father tell her how selfish and spoiled she was that she would dare assault a female under the West's protection. It was becoming harder and harder to bite her tongue rather than let it fly. Her patience had run out when she was cut off by an unknown male's voice.

"I believe that an alliance between our two clans could become very beneficial." Nori and her father turned to see that it was a kitsune that had approached them without introduction.

Turning her venom on the unknown foreign youkai, she quipped, "And proper introductions no longer hold importance in the New World?"

Floin smiled broadly at the bitch, he could tell that she would be such a joy to work with. "I apologize for my offense, but I thought finding a solution to the removal of the miko from the heir to the West's side held enough importance to forego normal pleasantries."

Nori's full attention was now on the kitsune but her inner excitement was hidden under a placid exterior. "Hn."

BREAK

Sesshoumaru had been expecting his mother as he sat on the sofa lost in thoughts. However, he was not expecting the pack in almost all its entirety to descend upon him; the only missing members were his own son and mate. It became apparent that his father and alpha was more than displeased with him.

Standing in a reaffirmation that he, Sesshoumaru, was no longer a pup, he awaited whatever his father had to say. It was not a very long wait.

"You were warned. She was not to be unprotected at any point, and yet you allowed her to be!" The snarl was withheld by the elder male. Fueling his own rage, Toga forged on, "You, pup, allowed the miko to walk into the room with mixed scent claims. Do you wish all of youkai to view the West as weak? That we are so incapable that we cannot keep a simple miko? This Toga never thought that he would live to see the day that his heir so shamed the West's honor."

Sesshoumaru could not keep the red from tinting his eyes; in fact, it was all that he could do to keep from issuing a formal challenge to the aging alpha. While the others within the room were well aware of the raging battle within the normally stoic inu-youkai, his sire remained oblivious within his rant.

"Her family has been contacted and informed that she will be residing here until the marriage is formalized. It would seem that I will have to rely on your mother's ability to protect your female, seeing how you have proved so utterly to be a failure." No longer could Sesshoumaru suppress the urge to growl and bare his teeth.

"You will not threaten me, pup. I am still your alpha. I am still the Inu no Taisho, I will not see this pack fall into ruin because my heir finds it too detestable to tie himself to a human. Tell me now if you are not male enough to mate that woman. For if you are not, then I will find another who will. Your son has earned the right to take a second, or even I could take a third if it meant the longevity of the pack."

The youki crackled around the heir to the West. He would not allow this old dog to dictate his life any longer. It was time that his sire understood the way of the world. When the alpha was no longer the strongest, he was replaced.

The voice could no longer be recognized as Sesshoumaru's rich baritone, though it fell from his lips. "She is _mine_," came the guttural growl, "She will belong to no other, and she will be claimed when she has given her consent. This Sesshoumaru would never be so foolish as to risk his pack with an untrained, powerful miko."

The challenge was not veiled at all. No, Sesshoumaru let everything from his stance to his words declare that he would bare to his sire no more. As the Inu no Taisho moved to respond to his son's declaration, an unexpected event occurred.

A shimmering pink barrier blocked Toga's claws from his son's flesh. Immediately, the alpha's eyes narrowed on Kikyou but just as quickly he denied her any responsibility by her look of utter shock. There was only one other within the apartment that could control reiki and he did not want her to have been aware of anything he said.

Kagome had woken to voices. She had emerged to figure out what people were arguing so passionately about. When she listened, she knew that it was just one voice, Sesshoumaru's father. What was he doing here? The answer soon came when she understood his words. The anger that filled her could not be contained.

She knew it. She was nothing more than a prize to be coveted. They cared nothing for her as a person. As she moved into the room, all there seemed so thoroughly engrossed in what was occurring between father and son that none seemed to notice her presence. She would have used the moment to slip away, but the claim from Sesshoumaru stilled her.

There was no doubt of the fervor with which the claim was issued. However, the ardent declaration still allowed for her own consent. He had made concessions to her feelings, though his reasons behind were not the best, at least he had included the fact that she was a person. For the first time in over a year, Kagome felt hope.

His proclamation had not been the whisper of sweet nothings to her in privacy. No, this proud male had faced off against those he held above all else, and claimed her. The flattery was not lost on her and yet she knew that her hope came not from vanity, but the promise that she might actually find within this "man" that which she so desperately wanted. It was in this moment of realization that she saw the one that held the seed of her hope about to be attacked. With all of her being, she desired his protection.

Running forward to place herself in between the two feuding males, Kagome noted that the elder one had been stopped by some sort of barrier. She came face to face with this "man" who saw her as nothing more than a means to an end. Standing to her proud height of five foot three, she directed all her venom for her current situation at him.

"I am not a tool. I am not a trinket. I am a person, who can make her own decisions!"

Toga was flabbergasted . Was the girl daft? What fool put herself, willingly and purposefully, in the way of his wrath? Furthermore, she would make demands of him. Red eyes scrutinized the tiny woman. She was physically nothing, yet she held the power to stay his hand. With how unruly his eldest son had been acting lately, it would probably be disastrous if these two mated.

Sesshoumaru was having a hard time controlling his baser self. The insult of her assumption that he needed protection was compounded with the fact she was now standing with her back to him, denoting that he was the lesser threat. With the beast boiling just below the surface, he had not lost his cognitive abilities; his crimson orbs took in the calculating gaze of his sire.

No, this would not do. Now there was not one but two powerful beings that needed to be taught their place, which was most decidedly beneath him. His towering form moved to place his bitch in a submissive stance. With an elegant bow of head, his jaws clamped around the exposed throat of said female.

Kagome's anger was instantly replaced with fear as she registered that something very lethal had wrapped itself around her throat. Desperately fighting the urge to jerk away from the threat, knowing that it would result in a fatal wound, wide panic-filled eyes scanned the others within the room for help. The only answer that she found was utter shock.

Pleading sapphire orbs landed on the elegant silver-haired female that she knew to be Sesshoumaru's mother. Kagome had no idea what she was supposed to do and the thundering growl resonating behind her was not helping to calm her panicked state.

Sayami regained herself quickly and offered the trapped female only one word of advice. "Submit."

Submit? Submit to what? How? Oh Kami-sama help her, she would never disobey her elders again if only the Kami would see fit to allow her to live through this night. Her silent prayer was sent off with a pleading whimper.

The soft frightened noise of the female was enough for the inu-youkai to register her humanity. For the first time Sesshoumaru registered that she was not a true bitch and therefore all the slight and challenge for dominance that he had interpreted from her probably were not meant as such. He would teach her, but now was not the time.

Snaking his tongue to soothe the abused flesh of her throat, he used his head to nudge hers so that she was baring her throat to him. His eyes never leaving his father's, he placed a gentle kiss upon her neck. A soothing thrum left his chest to show her his pleasure in her submission. Sesshoumaru straightened to his full height while guiding Kagome to the protection of his back.

"Kagome has submitted to my dominance. This Sesshoumaru will hear no more about another making a claim on her. The pack will be protected, however it would be wise, Father, to allow time for a proper bond to develop," the biting tone was one that Sesshoumaru had often used within the business world when talking to those having trouble grasping simple ideas.

Snarling, Toga's voice held very raw quality. "This Toga will not be challenged! As alpha, I will decide what is beneficial to the pack not you, pup. Submit!"

Pressing Kagome's form further into his back, Sesshoumaru knew his only option now was to back down or flee. He could not fight his father and ensure the safety of his female at the same time. Throwing caution to the wind he declared, "She is mine." He could feel her struggle for freedom but would not allow her the separation.

Toga began to circle his son. Lip raised in derision, he spat, "She belongs to whom I say."

Sesshoumaru followed his father's dance, always keeping himself between Kagome and the enraged tai-youkai.

"No. I belong to no one. I am Kagome. Do you hear me? Ka- Go- Me. I may be this miko as you say, but I am still a person. A person who will control her own destiny. Why don't you pack of dogs go snarl and snap over some other bone. I am going to go home." At the end her speech, she started to push more of her inner warmth out into the room.

Sesshoumaru felt the slight burn on his hand, but he had never met a human who contained enough reiki to purify him. With this knowledge in place, he pushed his own youki down onto the female to subdue her.

Kagome felt the cold creep back in, but she would not yield to it. Apparently, the only thing that registered to these beings was power. Fine, if she had to prove her power then she would. Searching deep within herself, she brought to the surface something that could only be described as an inner ball of light. Unleashing it on the room, she felt the hand that had imprisoned her jerk away.

Sesshoumaru stared at his singed hand for a moment; he noted that his father had moved to protect his two mates and other son. Casting one final look in his father's direction, he concluded that the old dog would stand down until the untrained miko was contained.

Sesshoumaru found the irony in the fact that he was still at this point under his father's protection seeing how the elder male was still alpha, but the task of soothing the miko fell on his shoulders. However, he would not have it any other way because if he could not support his claim then he had no rights to her. Moving cautiously towards the glowing beacon of purity, Sesshoumaru fought against his instincts screaming to him to release his aura.

Kagome noticed the number of bodies that stood between her and the exit; neither did she miss how none of those individuals looked on her with anything less than hostile fear. She also did not let it slip past her mind that she was still only attired in a "simple," when she had started think of silk as simple she did not know, sleeping yukata. How was she going to get out of this one? The exhaustion was seeping into her bones.

Home. She wanted to go home.

The smooth baritone broke through her tired fogged mind, "Kagome, you must calm down."

"Why? So that no one will listen to me. This is my life!"

Sesshoumaru wanted to growl at her, but resisted the urge. "It is not only your life. From this display, it is obvious the amount that you could offer protection. It is also this very display that will attract much unwanted attention."

The silent tears fell unchecked as she voiced what seemed to be a simple request. "I want to go home. I want to sleep in my own bed. Please, just let me go home."

"It is not safe to leave you unprotected. If you care nothing for yourself, then think of the danger to your family." It was an underhanded trick, but it was not a completely unwarranted concern. At this point he would use anything he could because he knew that the level at which she was fluctuating it would not be long before she harmed herself.

The silent tears turned into uncontrollable sobs. It was too much. She longed for the numb feeling she had felt only that morning. Was it not enough that she had to question the one she loved so ardently? No, apparently now she had to comprehend that she could be a source of danger to the only ones she had left to hold onto. She needed something to hold onto, anything.

She had let go of the need to protect herself because quite frankly she no longer had the energy nor the want to do that anymore. Delving into the amber orbs of the tall male in front of her, she desperately tried to find something to anchor herself. It was there. A pleading concern slipped past the stoic mask of the emotionally constipated man.

With the last of her strength she stated, "I don't want to be beyond myself. I am just Kagome."

He quickly moved to her while stating, "I know."

When his arms came around the petite woman, he felt her legs give out on her. It took less than a second to scoop her up so that she was cradled to his chest. He rumbled softly to calm the weeping woman. Kami-sama, he detested when females cried but in her case he saw no weakness in her. Her world had been shredded in a few short hours.

The silver-headed dai-youkai turned to look into the eyes of his alpha. His stare dared the older inu to threaten taking away the small bundle he held within his arms. It was tense moments that pasted between father and son, the only sounds that broke the silence was that of the miko's heartache.

Izayoi had remained silent through the entire encounter, but she would not let her mate destroy further the broken woman in his heir's arms. Slowly, she reached out to place a soft hand on her mate's arm. The physical connection forged was not meant to impede his ability to attack or defend, but to remind the stubborn male that more was at stake than his pride.

Toga felt the hand of his second mate, the mate who always seemed meeker. It was in her humanity that she found strength to break from pack protocols and it was in these small breaks that he found her wisdom. She did not let pride cloud her judgment. True, Izayoi was born of noble blood, but she was born into an era where nobles had little more stability than the peasants in the fields. She had been gifted with a knife on the third year of her life. A knife that was meant to protect the family's honor; and its protection would be through the end of her life if her father should ever fall. For it was well known that suicide is far more hoNorible than surviving to be disgraced.

It was with her reminder that Toga perceived the sight in front of him. Before him, he saw his heir cradling a torn woman in such a way that the ever-dutiful son had not even held his own pups. It was over this woman that his dutiful son would defy everything that was known about his character. Sesshoumaru had stood by his father when said father chose a human for a second mate. Toga had known other tai-youkai to fall under their sons' claws for such a choice.

If his heir felt so strongly about the miko, then he could only return the favor his son had bestowed on him all those centuries ago. Allowing the tension to drain from his body, Toga simply nodded his assent to Sesshoumaru.

At his father's resignation, Sesshoumaru's muscles began to relax. He did not understand what it was about the girl in his arms nor did he care to understand. She was worthy of him and he would enjoy the day that he knew he commanded her full loyalty.

The tears were beginning to dry and Kagome felt the hard the muscles become less taut. She tried one last time for her freedom. With a weak voice she said, "Let me go."

Sesshoumaru leaned his head down so that his cheek rested against hers. His lips brushed the shell of her ear as he spoke, "Never." It was a declaration made with tenderness that none in the room had ever heard from the 'killing perfection' before.

As she relaxed into the gently soothing motions his hands made on her body, Sesshoumaru realized that this woman would be conquered when she knew that he did not possess her but cherished her. Though he did not feel that way now, he knew that one such as her deserved it.

He watched his pack filter out of the apartment save his mother. Standing in the middle of the living room, holding the sleeping miko, he did not look forward to the morning. It would now fall on his shoulders to tell her that her life had been so completely commandeered.

+End+

AN: So we come to the end of another chapter. I want to take the time to thank all who have reviewed. It means so much and I am horrible about sending any sort of reply for that I apologize. I look forward to what people have to this time around. Thank you for reading. Thank you for enjoying. And note that anything that seems unclear will be addressed in later chapters.

emmaren


	9. Chapter 9:The Names We Call Ourselves

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO, NOR DO I MAKE MONEY FROM THIS.**

Thank you to Possessed for beta-ing, all remaining errors are mine alone.

Chapter 9: The Names We Call Ourselves

Kagome stared blankly at the suitcases that had been delivered that morning before she woke. Really, this was a bad dream. In fact, the whole past week had to be a dream or nightmare. There was no way that she was now forced into an engagement that she wanted no part of and that her family had agreed to allow her to live with the groom's "aunt." It just was not happening.

What was she supposed to do? Stay here and learn the societal rules from his "aunt," and while on that subject which society were they talking about? Upper class or youkai? Not to mention she had no idea what she was going to do about school because apparently her schedule was now booked solid. Oh, and then there were her responsibilities at the shrine. Wasn't money supposed to make everything easier? Apparently, that was the myth, not the existence of youkai.

"Denying reality will not change it into what you want it to be."

Kagome's head snapped to the imposing figure of her future husband. Wait, when did she accept that? The meaning of his words seeped through the maelstrom that was her thoughts.

Laughing bitterly, "It is good to speak on things that you know of from firsthand experience," Kagome bit out.

Sesshoumaru clenched his jaw and fists in an effort not to physically strike out at the sullen female. His research had shown her to be a very intelligent woman, but his current experience was contradicting all the accolades she had been awarded.

"While this Sesshoumaru appreciates your grasp of the irony in his words, our relationship might be better served if you would desist acting like a petulant child." He enjoyed the twist of anger that pinched her facial expression.

It was an interesting conundrum that Kagome now found herself in. To be insulted and complimented within the same statement did not often occur, and if she had not been so over-taxed by the other thoughts in her head she might have reacted better. However, the "petulant child" responded in a typical fashion by sticking her tongue out.

A single elegant brow raised on the male. "An interesting offer," he allowed his voice to become deeper with a husky seductive quality. "One that this Sesshoumaru finds himself increasingly interested in accepting."

He smirked down at the heart-shaped face that was reddening by the moment. The indignation added to the appeal of the moment. Sesshoumaru found it hard not to press the indignant woman by illustrating to her just how easily her body could be manipulated to betray her.

Being honest with himself, Sesshoumaru admitted that he enjoyed physical contact with the miko. The night before he had found that he was coming up with reasons to keep her cradled to his body. Her scent pleased him greatly and the calm that came over her face in slumber was nothing short of soothing.

There was no good that would come of venturing further down that road, so he decided that it was time to redirect her attention. "After you are done preparing for the day, we will be going to your family shrine. There are many things that need to be discussed."

Kagome's embarrassed flush quickly changed to an angry one. "I have nothing to discuss with them. They have made it very clear that I am not a daughter but some trinket to be sold."

While the inu-youkai was not entirely shocked at her reaction, it was unnerving to see her so easily cast aside her family. If her being was truly this fickle then he wanted to know the extent of it now. "So this is the gratitude you offer to the ones that have raised you?"

"There is no gratitude in this. I have done everything that they wished from me, and yet they allow some rich family to buy me for the price of new roof. I never knew that I meant so little. I do not wish to talk to the people who equate my worth to that of a whore." She had not made eye contact with him throughout the entirety of her speech, instead she returned a blank gaze at the suitcases.

None of this sat well with the stoic male. She had a fire last night that seemed to have fizzled out with sleep. He understood how she could view her family's acceptance as a betrayal, but that was only if she refused to see many other factors.

Crossing the room so that he could take a seat next to her on the bed, he spoke in quiet tones, "You will have a long time to have the guilt of this grudge plague you. Longer than most humans can even imagine." While he himself did not believe in such things as guilt, Sesshoumaru had witnessed with his own eyes how the emotion ate at his father's second mate.

Without turning to look at him, she whispered, "I just need time."

Growling lowly in his irritation, the silver-haired prince wondered what happened to the fire that had burned so bright in this female the night before. "You do not have that luxury right now. We will be leaving in twenty minutes, be ready."

Refusing to listen to any reply she might have had for his declaration, Sesshoumaru briskly left the room. Today was going to be long.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~BREAK~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The stone staircase was the last thing she wished to surmount this day. However, her wishes and wants were obviously the last things that anyone around her cared about. So here she was, going to face the family that had sold her. To make it worse, the reason behind this visit was simply to negotiate out the terms of her servitude. Perhaps she was being slightly morbid.

Searching her mind for anything else to think about, a bizarre thought entered her head. If Sesshoumaru was youkai then how could he enter a shrine so easily? Opening her mouth before thinking about how the question would be received, she spoke.

"Should you not be repelled from these hallowed grounds?"

While not an entirely unfounded question, Sesshoumaru had a hard time repressing completely the low chuckle that bubbled in his throat. This was how she decided to start speaking to him after he had ordered her to ready. Yes, today was going to be long.

Kagome had heard the muffled laugh and immediately felt her anger rise. "I don't see what is so funny."

"No, you would not. Let this Sesshoumaru inform you that only thing on 'these hallowed grounds' that holds even an ounce of holy power, besides yourself, is the Goshinboku." Sesshoumaru peered at the woman at his side out of the corner of his eye. He took delight in the rising fire within her sapphire pools.

No one held holy power? No, that could not be true. "My grandfather is the shrine priest!" The statement was more shrill than she would have liked but it got her point across.

Not turning his head, he continued to agitate his intended, "In name only."

An indignant huff left her lips as she stopped walking to stare at the back of the "man" that would be her husband.

When he sensed her lack of forward movement, he turned. The sight that greeted him was one that he found he enjoyed immensely. There Kagome stood, so frustrated and angered that she did not realize that she was standing there with her jaw hanging open. It took two elegant strides for the tall male to place himself directly in front of the woman. In a movement of fluid grace, a sculpted clawed finger hooked under her slacked jaw and applied enough pressure to gently close the orifice, then the finger slipped away with equal grace.

In a rich baritone, he imparted more wisdom, "It is very unlady-like to try and catch flies in such a manner." He allowed his mirth of the situation to show through in the small smirk gracing his thin lips.

She growled. In turn, he raised his eyebrow at her. "Come Kagome, our presence has already been discovered."

Souta had noticed when his sister first arrived at the shrine. She and her future husband had been talking and it was obvious to Souta that whatever was being discussed upset his sister. It was good to see the fire in her stance once more, and if it was this man bringing it out, then Souta was more than happy to give his blessings to their union. Turning to inform his mother of the couple's arrival, Souta allowed the heavy burden of his sister's sorrow to lift from his shoulders.

Squaring her shoulders, Kagome brushed past the tall male and made a determined path across the courtyard of the shrine grounds towards her family's home. She did not knock on the front door, but opened it and walked in. Her shoes were slipped off and placed by the front door facing inwards. Sesshoumaru's being filled with an odd joy at all the simple acts of defiance that his small female managed without even a word. His expensive dress shoes were placed by the front door facing out and with a quick nudge of his sock-covered foot, Kagome's shoes were now facing the same direction as his. Perhaps today would not be as arduous as he previously thought.

When Sesshoumaru turned from the shoes, he was greeted by the smiling face of Kagome's mother. The older woman bowed deep in greeting as she spoke, "I trust your morning has been well, Sato-san."

"Quite, and there is no need to be so formal. I would be honored if you called me Sesshoumaru."

Kagome just stood there glaring in between the two that had condemned her future. It took all her strength not to start screaming.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," Hiromi said. "If all goes well I hope that soon you will call me mother." Hiromi noticed her daughter's mouth open as if to protest and sent her a look that had always quieted her in the past. "If you would follow me, Sesshoumaru. My father is waiting to speak with you in the living room and then if it does not upset, I wish to speak with my daughter."

A slight bow of his head, "Of course."

The three left the entryway behind and with each step Kagome felt the walls closing in on her. It was blurred motion that brought her to sitting on the bed that she had always called her own with her mother across from her. The men were left to discuss 'business' downstairs.

Realizing that now could be her only chance, Kagome accused, "How could you?"

Hiromi had known that her daughter was not pleased with the chain of events and yes, in today's society the decision to marry was left up to the couple. However, the tall businessman downstairs had managed to draw Kagome out from within herself. "It is a good match."

"For who mama? I have been a good daughter, have I not?" Kagome did not know if she was going to scream or cry. There was a war waging in her heart, in her soul.

"Kagome, you know you have." It cut through a mother's heart to see a child look one with such pain and betrayal.

"Then tell me why. Why do I mean nothing more than a new roof? Why would you and grandfather sell me as if I were some whore?" The words had barely left her mouth when a hand made sharp contact with her face. Her world spun. Her mother had slapped her, had hit her.

Hiromi's heart shattered as she watched her daughter clutch her cheek. Kami-sama she had hit her child, but she could not stop the rage that welled up inside of her as she heard her daughter refer to herself as a whore. Hiromi moved to comfort her baby girl, but stopped at the next words from her daughter.

"Don't touch me."

"Kagome, I should not have struck you and for that I am very sorry. However, I will never standby and listen to you refer to yourself in such a disgraceful manner." The older woman's eyes stung with the tears she was desperately trying to keep from falling.

"I have never thought of myself as such until my own family decided that I could be sold," came the venomous reply.

"We are not selling you, Kagome. What were we supposed to do? Allow you to remain hollow? No, that was something that none of us could any longer take."

"This was supposed to be my decision."

Hiromi's heart broke further with her daughter's whispered declaration. She doubted her decision. "Kagome, the last decision you were allowed to make allowed that foreigner access to you," the older woman held her hand up to silence her child's protest before she continued. "I know that it was your decision and it really did offer you an opportunity that you might never have had again. I don't hold that against you, nor do I hold the fact that you did not wait until marriage. You loved him. You listened to your heart and I have always taught you that is the right path to choose. However, Kagome, you cannot wallow in your pain forever. You are too young to be this empty.

"Sesshoumaru is a good man. With him, you will never have to fear about money or your children's future. He will provide that all for you. Moreover, if the amount of fire I saw burning in your eyes this morning is any indication, then I will never have to fear that you will forget what it means to really live. That man down there has done the one thing that everyone in this family, even your friends, have been trying to do ever since you came back. He has found a way to reach you through your sorrow. It will not be long before you find yourself in love with him."

Kagome did not know what to say. Her mother truly thought her a whore. Not only that, but the delusional woman thought that she would fall in love with the emotionally constipated ankle-biter. After several moments, her jaw opened and closed in an attempt to form words. The problem was that she did not know what to address first.

"I never knew you thought so little of me. Do you truly believe that the second I went to a foreign land I forgot where I came from? I never slept with Liam or any other man for that matter. You and grandpa ingrained into me that the honorable thing to do was to wait and that is what I did. He even went so far as to ask me to marry him, but I wouldn't do that without giving my family a chance to approve. Kami-sama forbid that I do something that might bring dishonor to this family.

"As for the _man_ downstairs, I have no idea why you would think that I could ever love that Chihuahua. Do you know me at all, mama?"

"Kagome, how dare you call him that?" Hiromi's mind was still reeling from the fact that her daughter had not fallen to the pressures so many young people have, and why was she referring to her future husband as a dog?

Kagome face turned from rage to contemplative, "You're right, Pomeranian would probably be more accurate. I mean he is a fairly pristine male."

It was Hiromi's turn to be flabbergasted. Who was this disrespectful girl and where was her daughter? Kagome realized that she was on the verge of ranting to her mother about how she was about hand her over to a youkai. It was tempting, but in all probability not the most efficient method out of this. While the entire family humored the slightly senile patriarch, Kagome knew that she would not be met with any such sympathy.

The best course of action would be to get her mother to leave her alone, yet no matter how mad she was, she did not want the two of them to part with bitterness. "Mama, I am tired and there are some things that I wish to gather up before Sesshoumaru demands that we leave." It was a quiet voice that spoke to the older woman.

Hiromi stopped her impersonation of a fish and managed to weakly nod. A new fear entered her. What would happen to her daughter if the businessman decided that he did not wish to accept the challenge of such a strong-willed woman? Trying to remove the sickly feeling from her stomach, the woman called 'Mama' weakly nodded. At the doorframe, she turned back to her hurting daughter. It could not be left like this.

"Kagome, you know that your family loves and is very proud of you, right?"

Looking into the doe eyes of her mother, "My heart has and will always know." Kagome watched her mother walk away. All she wanted to do was curl up into the fetal position and cry.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~BREAK~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

As Sesshoumaru climbed the stairs to the second floor, allowing her scent to guide him, he reflected on his last few hours. There were very few requirements that her family had asked for, it was obvious that this choice was not about greed. They were desperate to protect or safe one that none of them knew how to save.

At first the grandfather had not been interested in discussing any of the terms of the engagement. Instead, the elderly man had begun a series of carefully worded questions. All this was done in order for the aging priest to learn more about the character of the man who wished to marry his only granddaughter.

The stoic inu-youkai had never been one to allow any other being, his alpha the only exception, such liberties to question his person, honor, and sense of duty. However, considering that this man's object was to determine his worthiness, Sesshoumaru took the questions in stride. Not present in the conversation was his usual condescension, his scathing stares, or his monosyllabic responses.

As the conversation progressed, the silver-haired suitor became increasingly impressed with the old (it is odd to think of one centuries younger than yourself as old) holy man's ability to phrase very potentially offensively matter in a truly benign manner. Not only that, but the grandfather did not let the question rest until he was satisfied that the man before had answered it truthfully and completely.

Once the youkai's, though the priest thought he was speaking to a human, character had met the priest's standards, the delicate negotiations of terms commenced. To Sesshoumaru's surprise and relief, the main concern of the grandfather was his granddaughter's honor and freedom of choice. It was established that while the Yuinou could be relatively soon, her family would not fully bless the marriage until they were sure that Kagome was happy.

To ensure this end, the Higurashis would not accept any financial help from the Satos until after the marriage. The family also expected her to spend one day a week on the shrine's grounds. Sesshoumaru agreed to this as long as one member of his family was allowed to accompany her. Finally, the grandfather insisted that at no time before the marriage was he, Sesshoumaru, to spend the night alone with Kagome. The grandfather did not wish for her honor brought into question, especially if she decided that she could not go through with the marriage.

Sesshoumaru bristled at the elderly human telling him that he was not allowed to have access to his intended, but in the light of what he had overheard of Kagome and her mother's conversation upstairs it became increasingly obvious that the grandfather rightly believed that his shrine maiden was still chaste. It was with the self-control that he had learned centuries ago that the stoic inu-youkai held back his retribution for the insults levied against him.

The priest believed that it was superior negotiating skills that granted him all of his demands, yet that was not the case. Sesshoumaru agreed to all because his pack's need was that great. He wondered if he had sealed their doom by allowing Kagome the right to deny them. Shaking his head, he would not doubt his ability to woo the female.

This thought carried him forward to the door from which her scent was emanating the strongest. When he pushed the slightly ajar door open, another faint scent became known. The sight that greeted him was not one that did anything to calm his irritation.

There was Kagome in the middle of her floor with what looked to be a shoebox, and it was from said shoebox that the faint scent of kitsune was wafting. He also noticed that she had not done anything in the way of packing. It was obvious that she had been wallowing in her heartache because the sorrow that hung suffocating in the air.

Making no effort to repress the disproving growl, Sesshoumaru strode forward to the small woman. He welcomed her startled look, but not the physical attempt she made to protect the box. His cool baritone broke the silence. "This is why no one is willing to give you time. You do nothing with it but sink further into the blackness."

"That is not fair; you don't understand what I am going through." Her voice was hoarse, whether that was due to the fact that she was trying to cover her pain or the fact that she had not spoken in a while he did not know.

There was also the part of him that did not care. He knew loss far better than most, and to be accused of such a crime was more than his ego could take. "This Sesshoumaru has lost mates and pups. The pain of losing a lover is nothing compared to the pain of losing an offspring. However, I will give you the benefit of my experience. In mourning their passing you do not honor their memory by killing the person they knew."

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"Woman, it means that this shell I see sitting on floor crying over mementos is nothing compared to the fiery Kagome I saw last night. The one last night stood up to a room full of powerful youkai to proclaim her worth, and now she allows a shoebox full of memories drain her life away." His voice never reflected the disappointment he felt at this sight.

For some reason having the elegant male in front of her echoing her mother's sentiment made Kagome truly ashamed of her sorrow. No, she would not allow this to happen. None of them understood. None of them had even tried to understand. She was the one who was being wronged, not doing the wrong.

"How did my auction go?" Her tone held ice in it.

Sesshoumaru was not going to play into her game. "Very well. Since there were no other bidders your price was quite low."

She moved to slap him but he caught her hand. Refusing to let go, he brought her closer to his form. "If you do not wish to be referred to as property or a whore, then desist in alluding to yourself in such a manner."

"Why you. How dare you call me that?" They were mere inches from each other's faces.

Her defiance added to the faint scent of a rival was more than his control could take. Sesshoumaru closed the distance between them and sealed his lips over hers. The movement of his lips, the he way allowed her no space of her own, spoke of the kiss' need to prove domination. If he had not been pressed so far this day, he would have realized that this would do nothing to help in his quest to secure her loyalty.

However, those thoughts were far from his mind. What he knew was that the curvaceous female pressed against his form was denying him his place. Therefore, he pressed further for a reaction by scraping his clawed hand up her spine.

Kagome did not want this, but as the thin lips moved over hers with more fervor, she could not ignore the heat building within her. She tried to tell herself that it was out of anger and not desire, but even she could see the falsehood in that statement. As the claws moved up her spine through her shirt, she gasped in surprise. This one forced reaction was her downfall.

His tongue darted in to taste her bounty. The moan that left the feminine throat was met by a masculine growl of approval. Her hands hand had yet to pull him closer but no longer were they pushing him away. It was his victory, and he knew he had to end it before his body heated too far.

Both were breathing heavy as they parted but the male managed to hide it. When her world came back to reality, the full brunt of what happened hit her. Could he really manipulate her that well? No, she would not stand for it.

"You can never replace _him__."_

Not the response he was looking for. "No, this Sesshoumaru plans to exceed him." He stood and walked toward the door. "We are leaving now, and the box is staying here in your past."

*+*+*+END+*+*+*

Yuinou: the formal engagement party of the couple.

The signifigance of the shoes is from what I have been able to find that in your own home your shoes face inwards, toward the inside of the home, while a guest's would face outward.

I know that it is considered a social faux paus to have physical contact between individuals in public, but the whole closing her mouth thing was too much to resist.

Thank you for reading and I hope you find the time to review.

emmaren


	10. Chapter 10: Trust

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AND I DO NOT MAKE MONEY FROM THIS.**

AN: Sorry for the wait, this chapter was really had to get right.

Thank you to Possessed for beta-ing, all remaining errors I proudly claim and own.

Chapter 10: Trust

Nori had listened to the kitsune and her father speak late into the night. The only thing that she had found resolution to was that if she continued to conspire with the kitsune she would not live to see the next century.

Her father had obviously taken great offensive in Sesshoumaru playing for the hand of the miko. Apparently, her father had turned down many offers for her on the unspoken agreement that she would become Sesshoumaru's mate when he decided to take another. Whatever, her father's reasons, Nori swore that she would not go down with him.

There had to be others that she could use to split the girl from her future mate. Human's were petty beings; should not take much to break the girl.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Kagome had regretted not bringing more of her personal items to her new 'home.' When the male had stated that they were leaving he proceeded to pull her from the room and down the stairs. Goodbyes were rushed, not that she wanted to spend time blubbering with the ones that had sold her, and the remainder of the day she had spent in his oppressive silence. The silence found no reprieve when Sayami entered her home.

In fact, Kagome was quite sure that the true mother of her future husband looked on her with nothing but distain. It was very obvious to her that the elder female did not want her so close. Admittedly, it would be hard to sacrifice one's personal freedom to welcome an ungrateful guest, but Kagome constantly felt no better than the dirt left on the welcome mat of the lobby.

It had been eye-opening to learn that these youkai did not need to eat or sleep at near the frequency her body demanded. The former had been discovered when Kagome's hunger forced her into an immaculate but barren kitchen late Sunday night.

_Padding softly from the kitchen to the living area, Kagome noticed both Sesshoumaru and Sayami having an involved discussion in tones too low for her to discern any words. She had not wanted to interrupt them but she had not eaten since last evening and was beginning to feel the fatigue of her impromptu fast. Clearing her throat to gain the attention of the two that deemed her presence completely unworthy, she was met with an "Hn" from a feminine throat._

_Bowing to show her apology for interrupting, Kagome voiced her concern. "Gomen Sayami-san, is there anything to eat within the apartment?"_

_The weight of their stares added to her guilt. She had broken with years of ingrained manners and violated the sanctity of this youkai's kitchen, add to that she had now spoke of her hunger rather than wait for the offer of food. However, there was a part of her brain telling her that she would not be in this situation if this hostess had been more attentive to her duties. Besides this was now to be her home as well for Kami-sama knew how long._

_"No." Kagome's head jerked up at the curtness of the reply. She was met with unsympathic eyes of the female. A random thought floated through Kagome's head that maybe 'bitch' had made its way into to modern language due to her kind._

_Unaware of the human's thoughts Sayami continued, "It will be remedied by morning." The old bitch was now done talking to the girl and made no further attempt to acknowledge her presence; in fact, she turned back to her son and began the discussion again._

_Kagome riled under the treatment just issued to her, but she had no energy to fight or voice her indignation. It was a broken figure that retreated back to "her" room. Curling in the fetal position on top of the covers of her bed, she stared blankly out her open window to the city lights beyond the glass._

_The knocking on her door caused her to jump. She had no idea how long she had lain there alone in the dark, but Kagome's head turned towards the opening door. There stood the imposing figure of Sesshoumaru holding a tray with bento boxes and a tea set. His stride was confident as he crossed the room to the low table. His rhythm was not broken as he set down the tray and then turned to her figure on the bed. She was quickly moved to the seated position in front of the table. Before she understood all the changes to her surroundings there was Sesshoumaru on the other side of the table staring intently at her with an expectant look. His amber orbs flittered ever so quickly to the tea set._

_The ingrained manners again forced her reaction to quickly pour him a cup. She was going to serve him his food as well when she noticed that there was only one set of chopsticks. Sesshoumaru did not hold back the smirk that graced his face as he took in the picture she made just blinking at the utensils._

_"The food is yours. It has been a while since either my mother or I have lived closely with humans and we both overlooked the frequency with which your body's demands would make themselves known."_

_His words and the cool demeanor of his voice caused her ire to rise, but the fact that he had put her needs before any demand that his mother had been making caused her to hold her tongue. Had he just admitted that he was fallible?_

The week had not progressed much better, the only constant she had was Sesshoumaru's imposing presence in the evenings. Her time on campus had been whittled down to only being there long enough to attend lectures. The hushed whispers of students, and professors alike, had risen in volume to the point that even Ayumi could not stand by her side without feeling the social repercussions.

This new development was not helped by Kagome's unwillingness to fight the rumor mills. So she walked to her classes with her head bowed and ears shut. Thursdays were usually her most favored of the week because she could spend her three-hour break in the library lightening her load of class work and granting her precious free time.

This Thursday did not look nearly as promising, in fact, it was quickly turning into a horrible day. Kagome noticed that there was now a body blocking her path so she tried to move around. The obstruction again stood in her path forcing Kagome to do the one thing that she had no desire to, make eye contact.

It was a man she had never seen before, or if she had, she quickly wrote him off as unnoteable. Her skin crawled at the lewd way that he was looking at her and the feeling did not settle when he began to speak.

"Higurashi, if I had known what an obvious talent you are, I would have requested your services before this." She wanted to vomit, no, she wanted to vomit on him after she slapped him senseless.

Enduring the louder than normal whispers was one thing, but to allow the crass advancements would only cause her life to become more horrendous. Eyes narrowing as her stance went from docile female to a woman affronted by the utmost indignation. "My services?" her voice dripped with warning.

The man, no… foolish boy, paid no heed to her implied warning. "Come now Higurashi, you expect us to believe that a wallflower like yourself caught the eye of one of the most eligible bachelors without having any iother/i attributes to recommend you?"

"I do not care what filth like you believes," she growled out. "However, I will be gracious enough to offer you this advice, if you continue in life as you are now all you will know is ruin and the fault will rest solely on your own shoulders. Now move from my way."

The boy just laughed at her as he again stepped in front of her. "I don't think you understand, Higurashi. You will be compensated for your time, but I will be sampling your talents or my name is not Kobayashi Kanaye."

Kagome was quickly going over the best way to handle this overzealous male without drawing more unwanted attention when a rich baritone surged forth from behind her.

"I was under the impression that this institution only accepts those of great intelligence, but rest assured Kobayashi. Their error will be remedied rapidly."

The boy just stuttered at the tall form of the silver-headed male. Knowing that the boy could no longer cause any harm to his female Sesshoumaru pressed on. "I believe the lady told you to move from her. That is a demand that you will concede to immediately if you do not wish to lose anything else this day."

Kagome watched Kanaye bow low and figuratively run away with his tail tucked between his legs. She turned to her 'savior' angered that he had seen her in a moment of indecision, her unspent anger was unleashed on him. "What are you doing here?"

A single brow rose.

"Do not give me that look, Sesshoumaru. Why did you come here? Don't you have a business to run or something?" Her face flushed as her anger leaked into more than her voice.

Sesshoumaru continued to lazily gaze down at the petite raven-haired beauty. Without giving any outward sign, he was trying to determine what was instigating her lack of gratitude. It was then that his impeccable hearing caught the whispers of the still-surrounding onlookers. The more he diverted his attention to the words of the others the more strain he found being placed on his self-control. Was this what she had been dealing with for the past few weeks? Where were those who she called friend?

He noticed that the few youkai in the surrounding crowd were intelligent enough to keep their mouths shut, but he had no doubt that if he was not there, they too would be joining in the jeering of this woman. He cursed himself for not clearing his schedule sooner. His mother had informed him of Kagome's apprehension before she left each morning for class. However, Sesshoumaru had brushed this aside as something more for his mother to complain about.

The old bitch had begrudgingly agreed to allow the miko stay within her home, but then threw a full-on tantrum worthy of any pampered female when said miko displayed the ability to manifest her reiki. It had long been believed that neither miko nor holy man could harness their powers without training. Kagome proved their untested sense of security false and Sayami had not stopped whining to her mate about it.

Finally focusing again on the ranting woman before him, Sesshoumaru caught the tail end of her tirade. "… Fine, don't listen to me. You know what; I have work to do Sesshoumaru. So if you will excuse me, I will see you later."

She moved to brush past the infuriating male, when for the third time that day a male blocked he path. "How long has this been going on?" He watched has her back stiffened.

"How long has what been going on?"

The inu-youkai allowed a small growl to pass his lips at her obvious avoidance of his question. There was something that he had learned about her in the past week. The easiest way to get her to speak was not to battle wills with her head-on but to ignite her anger.

"Do not be daft. This Sesshoumaru knows that it comes naturally to humans, but do try to rise above your limiting heritage." Yes, that worked nicely judging by the chaotic waves in her sapphire oceans.

"I should say the same to you, or have you forgotten? Is it not my 'limiting heritage' that you are counting on to ensure your entire pack's safety? Furthermore, it would take a truly daft person to not understand the consequences of your interest in me. What did you expect people to think when a wealthy, prosperous man takes an interest in an unknown, poor girl? How was I to be painted as anything other than whore?" Her volume had increased to the point that a few head turned in their direction at the end her last statement.

"Hn."

Kagome was now boiling. After all she had told him about her world falling part all he could do was offer a noncommittal 'hn.' The sting in her eyes warned the young woman that she was about to add crying in front of the damn Chihuahua to her list of humiliating moments for the day.

"That is all you have to say?" It came out as more a whisper.

No, that was not all he had to say however, slaughtering half the student population would definitely be frowned upon. "It is time for lunch, come."

Her eyes turned to steel. "No, I told you that I have work to do."

The defiant attitude did nothing to soothe his already boiling blood. How was he to protect her when she did not confide in him? When she refused his methods of protection?

They stood locked in a battle of wills as the world and time passed around them. Her steeled will pitted against his molten desire to be her male. The great Sesshoumaru, heir to the West, had come to the realization that he would never dominate her by force. No, her submission would only come when she was assured of the ownership of his very soul. This was not a favorable realization but the sting was dampened by the fact that he would then have her total loyalty. For an inu, loyalty was everything, and the first quality that he recognized in this raven-haired woman, besides her miko abilities, was the loyalty she held for all those close to her.

Kagome felt her resolve faltering under the intensity of his gaze. Everything about him screamed alpha male, but there were moments, like now, that she could almost see the need in his eyes. The moment she had shifted her weight denoted the moment she had lost.

Stepping closer to the now frail-looking being before him, Sesshoumaru spoke, "Kagome, there are more important things to do today, then your school work. Come, we will discuss this in the car."

Why was she giving into this male? What lure did he have that none of her family or friends had? By his own admission his only interest was use her as a tool, a means to secure safety. However, she found herself yearning to always be within those amber orbs' line vision. When he looked at her, she felt as if he saw all of her, stripped of any shields, and that he accepted her flawed being wholly.

When had this started? When had he ceased to be the enemy? Kagome did not know. Maybe she was just tired of standing alone against all of those she cared for. Maybe it was the fact that he was the first one to truly listen to her heartache, or maybe it was in the last week where even his most minuscule actions were used to show how attentive he could be in caring for her. There were so many possibilities to ponder over for this new dynamic between them that Kagome did not even noticed as she entered his vehicle.

Finally, she was ripped from her thoughts by Sesshoumaru's tension filled voice. "Why did you not inform this Sesshoumaru?"

Dazed, Kagome could not decipher the meaning behind his accusation. "Why did I not inform you of what?"

The growl ended in more of a snarl, waking Kagome to anger festering in the other occupant of the car. She pressed herself into the door as far away from the enraged inu-youkai as she could get.

Sesshoumaru noticed the woman's movements and knew that he was dangerously close destroying whatever small bond of trust that had been formed between them. With the utter lack of anything to melt, the stoic youkai was left with only one avenue to vent his rising frustration. He would have to express it verbally. Damn.

"You know exactly of what this Sesshoumaru speaks of, woman. You are mine, and as such you will not be subjected to such," in a trend that he was find all too familiar with this particular woman, Sesshoumaru found himself searching for the correct word. "vileness."

Kagome noted the way his clawed hands gripped the steering wheel to the point where it groaned under his strength. The anger was palpable on the air, yet it was his wording that gave her comfort. No, she was not pleased with how she was claimed almost like some object. However, his disignation of human jealousy lead her to believe that his anger was not directed at her.

With a shaking sigh, she tried to calm the raging inu. "It is human nature to lash out at those you are envious of, so there is nothing that I can do about it."

Therein lay the problem between them, Sesshoumaru noted. She still believed that she stood alone in this. A belief that held no credence, and would no longer be allowed to stand. "If you have no will or strength to fight your battles then you will tell this Sesshoumaru. For it is this Sesshoumaru's duty and ihonor/i to fight them in your stead."

The journey was coming to an end and when his attention was not required in other avenues, his full attention was focused on her. One of the powerful-clawed hands reached for hers with gentleness that she had learned to expect from his physical interactions with her.

"Kagome, there are many things that we do not innately know about one another. Time will only heal this if we trust and seek each other in confidence. In this matter allow this Sesshoumaru to be your strength."

The warmth caused by his words had Kagome question her loyalty and her worth. Was it wrong to allow him this so soon after Liam? What had she done to cause the Kami to test her in such a way? She was tired of the numbing ache of the soul-searing heartbreak she had endured. Kami-sama she was tired.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Lunch was a silent affair. When it was finished, Sesshoumaru checked the time and then announced that they had somewhere to be. The trek through the office halls left Kagome in a daze. She barely noticed as he argued with a secretary outside some large office door. It was not until she was confronted with green eyes and red hair that she sent a questioning gaze at the male she had been following.

Ignoring his father's rising ire and all others in the room, Sesshoumaru choose to answer Kagome's unvoiced question. "You have concerns that if left unaddressed, you will never be able to move beyond your past."

Was he really going to allow her to speak with this youkai? After he had stated, not in so many words, that she never to be in contact with any of Liam's family. Did this mean that he saw her needs to be more important than his… ego?

Kagome listened to the heated words exchanged between father and son. It was obvious that the elder male was not happy with his son's decision to bring her into this room. It was also obvious that if the two continued in the same manner that she would not have the chance to confront her doubts about Liam.

The resolve set in and she moved to bow before the 'alpha' in the room. "Sato-san, please allow me this. Please." Kagome remained fixed in the bowing position until she heard an acquiescing grunt.

Quickly moving to the redhead, she bowed and introduced herself. The male returned the gesture in kind. There was no point in beating around the bush, as Kami-sama only knew how long the patience of the lookers would last.

"Shippo-san, how well did you know Liam?"

Shippo hedged for a moment. If two lie-sniffing youkai had not been in the room, the temptation deceive to the girl would have been overwhelming. However, under the circumstances, honesty was the best policy. Besides his clan's bid for the girl was already over.

"I knew as well as any can claim to know a family member who lives overseas and has not been seen in years." Shippo watched Kagome's features become crestfallen. It was easy enough to guess what had weighed so heavily on her mind, especially considering everything that had been brought to the girl's attention. The girl was lost, but there was still a way for him to ensure his good standing with the Western Dog Clan. "However, I can offer you insight to his instinctual side that might help you answer your haunting questions."

She would never know for sure, but maybe she would find security in what this 'Fox' had to say. "If you would, please."

"As Kitsune, we rely on misdirection and, quite honestly, deceit at times to obtain what we want. What this means directly for your relationship with Liam is that the fact that you walked away without a permanent mark means that he had no desire to deceive you.

"I know that he was never the one to brag about the miko he had snared. He held out against family pressure to force your hand. However, the most important thing was that he never, according to his mother, did speak of your potential power, but you as a person."

Kagome looked into the green eyes of the being before her. She wondered how much she should believe for the male had just admitted that he was not above deceit to obtain his ends.

In the end, it did not matter how much common sense told her not to put faith in Shippo's words. What Kagome wanted more than anything else, was to believe that her first love had truly loved her back. Yet one thing this youkai had stated was puzzling her. If Liam did not speak of her miko abilities then how had his family known? Never once in her few visits to his home did she feel the pressing chill of youki nor did she feel the inner warmth of her reiki. The words spilled from her mouth before she could stop them. It was not her intention to accuse the one that offered her hope, but she could not keep it from her voice.

Shippo sighed; he had been caught in an embellishment. "It is my understanding that during your first encounter with Liam at the party that you glowed slightly when he pressed his aura. Why he did this to begin with, I do not know. What I do know is that his initial interest in you stemmed from the promise you held."

The burn of unshed tears stung her eyes. "So, if I had not shown this… this…. this ability then he would have been happy to simply insult me," her voice dropped to a whisper, "I have no value beyond a power that I just happened to born with. Apparently, I am not worthy of love and devotion by my own merits."

The soft incrimination of her self-worth played havoc on the surrounding youkai. Toga had known letting her talk to the kitsune was a bad idea. He was well aware of the agreement that his son, his heir, had come to with the girl's grandfather and now it seemed that she was never going to be able to overcome the depression she had fallen into. It was with the utmost control that he did not cut down his son.

The younger inu of the West was using his control not to strike down the kitsune. Really, why did he think this was a good idea?

However, it was Shippo that felt the weight of the girl's mood the strongest. It had been his words that sent her into this spiral, and it did not sit well with him to allow one so pure to doubt herself. He would fix this and he would do it now.

"If any of what you just said was true then I would not be here now. Liam would have marked you in such a way that these inu would not have had the chance to stake claim on you. If he did not hold freedom of choice in such high regard, then my clan would have had the time to allow you to mourn and then approach you.

"Kagome, your merits are many and do not doubt that those around you cannot see them. There are few that would be allowed the choice to deny the West what they want."

"I don't understand what you mean by that."

"It was part of the agreement made between your intended and your grandfather. The union will only be blessed by your family once they are assured that you have willing agreed to the wedding-" his words were cut off by a deafening snarl. Shippo was not sure from which throat it had originated, but as a smaller being, he knew that he had just marked himself as prey.

The meaning of the words finally sunk into to Kagome's mind and immediately she turned to Sesshoumaru. "Why?" When he did not answer, her faltering voice again tried to glean an answer from the deceiving male. "Why did you not tell me?"

Sesshoumaru knew that she was now oblivious to his father's rising anger and youki, add her high running emotions, and he was left with a foreboding feeling. Truly, what could he say to her? He had withheld the stipulation because he knew that she would refuse him without giving him a chance to prove himself. The words that came next broke his silence.

She did not mean to voice it aloud, but it hurt too much to keep it in. "I trusted you. I was starting to care about you."

Within a sliver blur, Sesshoumaru was before her. He bent his head so that his mouth rested by her ear. "This Sesshoumaru did not wish to be rejected for failings that were not his own."

She pushed back against his chest and searched his eyes. He was telling her the truth. The cold, closed amber orbs had opened to allow her to see in, and he was telling her the truth. Could she blame him? She did not know.

"Sesshoumaru, I want to go home. Please take me home… to the shrine."

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

He watched the figure under the Goshinboku. He had been relieved when she did not go for her box of memories but searched for solace under the boughs of the holy tree. Her mother had asked the reason for their unexpected visit and he had told her that she was dealing with many trying things at school. It was not a lie, and it could be part of the reason she wanted to be here.

As the minutes slipped into hours, Sesshoumaru wondered if he had already lost the woman he now stood vigil over.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*

AN: Thank you for reading, I hope that enjoyed enough to leave a review.

emmaren


	11. Chapter 11:Vigilance

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO, NOR DO I MAKE MONEY FROM THIS.**

Thank you to Possessed for beta-ing.

Thank to all of those who voted for this story and "Yellow Brick Road" in the Dokuga Quarterly awards. You are awesome. I apologize for the long wait it is just real life demanding that I pay attention to it.

**Chapter 11: Vigilance**

The minutes under the swaying boughs of the Goshinboku turned to hours as the day turned to night. Kagome was more lost than she had ever been in her life. The solace usually found among the gnarled roots was not present; instead, they seemed to be a physical manifestation of the confusion in her life. The only truth that she found was that if she continued down the same path she had been she would soon wither and fade.

Life was not meant to be stagnant and she was only a small part of everything. If she did not want to fade then she must begin to move again with the flow of life. However, the choice of which direction was what held her feet immobile. She needed advice. Only one name came to mind when she searched for who to turn to, Ayumi.

With her course of action chosen, she made arrangements with her childhood friend to meet that night. It was as she was hanging up the phone that she was confronted by the one that she did not want to talk to at the moment.

Sesshoumaru had overheard her conversation with her friend. He knew that his movements now needed to more careful than if he were walking over a thawing lake. Therefore, he did what any great predator would do; he waited patiently for her to show her weakness. It did not take long.

"I am going to meet with a friend." Kagome was proud of the false resolve she managed to ingrain in her voice.

He bore into her eyes as he responded. "I will take you to your friend and then I will take you back to the apartment."

Anger rose from the depths of her soul. Throwing life-long lessons from her spiritual beliefs aside, Kagome allowed the anger to guide her actions and words. Her hand rose up to push the infuriating male out of her way while venom seeped into her voice, "I will _not_ be controlled!"

He brought one hand up to trap her hand upon his chest, and the other moved toward her face. The backs of his fingers lightly grazed the underside of her jawline. His tone was firm, not demanding or harsh, as he said, "No, Kagome, you will not be controlled. However, you will be protected."

With the last statement, he ran the pad of his thumb over her lips. The feeling of such a sensuous act forced Kagome to release more of her anger than she had wanted. What was it about this youkai that made her want give into his promise of forever?

Good-byes were short and strained and soon Kagome found herself inside a small teahouse where she and Ayumi had agreed to meet. The conversation had started out awkward, but when Ayumi realized that her childhood friend held no ill will towards her the air cleared.

Not sure how to begin her line of questioning, Kagome stared into the tea leaves at the bottom of her cup.

"So… Kagome, how are things going with Sato-san?"

Kagome looked deep into the chocolate orbs of her friend; there was no reason to lie. "Honestly?"

Ayumi was becoming more worried for her friend's mental health by the moment. "Yes, honestly."

"I don't know. I know that I am being used, but at the same time, I feel that I have been placed into a position where I am to choose the lesser of two evils. Should I go back to my family that essentially sold me for a better roof, or stay with a being that willingly hides the truth from me?" Kagome could not bring herself to make eye contact with her life-long friend.

Brown eyes absorbed the woman before her, and Ayumi wondered when they had started keeping secrets from each other. However, that was not going to solve her friend's problems and quite frankly, she could not begin to give advice when she only knew bits and pieces of the whole situation. "What did Sato-san hide from you?"

"Apparently, while my grandfather did agree to move forward with the Yuinou quickly, he had specifically told Sesshoumaru that no marriage would take place until my family was convinced that it was something I wanted."

"So, technically, your family did not sell you," Ayumi raised her hand to silence the oncoming protest from her the stubborn raven-haired woman, and continued to her next query. "When you discovered his omission, did he offer a reason for it?"

Only receiving an affirmative nod, Ayumi began to equate this conversation as something akin to having your teeth pulled. "And…" Still no verbal response. "Kagome, what reason did he give?"

Kagome stalled by taking a long drink from her cup. She was not really sure why she was so hesitant to answer her friend's inquiry; it just seemed wrong to portray such a powerful male as doing something as degrading as begging, or more accurately, pleading. However, by the hard-set look on Ayumi's face there would be no way to avoid it.

In tones no louder than a whisper, Kagome relinquished the much-sought answer. "He said that he feared that I would reject him before I ever gave him a chance."

A startled gasp forced sapphire eyes to meet chocolate ones. "Are those his exact words?"

"They may not be his exact words, but the sentiment is the same. So much was happening when I discovered his lie that I don't think I will ever be able to remember _exactly_ what he said."

"Kagome, you know as much as I do what it took for him to be able to admit to something like that. I am not saying that you have to forgive him, but for him to make that large of a leap to rectify his mistake then maybe there are some other redeeming qualities as well."

No, she did not want her friend to be on _their_ side. Kagome felt her hate and venom pour out of her, directed at one person who did not deserve it. "So, because he is wealthy and willing to take _me, _I should jump at the fortuitous opportunity I have been presented. I mean my family has, _my elders have_, already made their wishes known and who am I to stand in the way of tradition and honor?"

Her chest was heaving and her eyes ablaze with the fire of indignation, and for the first time in over two and half years Ayumi recognized the being across from her as being Kagome not some shell walking around with Kagome's face. Ayumi could not stop the smile that spread across her face, it felt good to have her friend back.

"For Kami's sake, no. Kagome, honor and tradition can only carry you so far. I do not want to see one of my closest friends resign herself to a life of misery just so her epitaph can read, 'She always did what was expected of her.'

"I don't pretend to know how hard any of this is for you. I can tell you that this is the first time since you left overseas that I truly recognize you. I can also tell you the man that everyone wants you to marry seems to be an honorable person though flawed with natural human insecurities." At this Kagome could not stop the laugh, Ayumi however, paid no mind and continued with her lecture. "I can tell you that the boy that harassed you earlier today has been sent packing, by the Dean himself, for reprehensible and dishonorable behavior. I can tell you that I am ecstatic that you would consider breaking your usual course in order to ensure that you are happy. Finally, I can tell you that while I know your dream has always been of love and not pomp and wealth, you should not reject someone just because he can offer you the latter as well."

Listening to the words being spoken aloud forced Kagome to realize that her friend was not on _their_ side, because there probably was no _their_ side in the first place. "So Ayumi, you are saying that I should give Sesshoumaru a chance, even after he lied to me?"

What would it take to convince her that the man was doing what everyone else around her had been doing? In all actuality, his decision was more than likely not based on deceit but the desire to avoid unnecessary strife. "What I am saying is that I am sorry that the man you loved so deeply died, but there is nothing that anyone can do to bring him back. You are young and deserve to live your life, not spend the rest of your years mourning the loss of another. If there is any part of you that believes that you can find happiness with this Sesshoumaru guy, then you owe it to yourself to give him and your possible future together a chance."

Then all that was left to be said was the epitome of that which encapsulated Kagome's true problem. "Then why does it feel like I am betraying Liam, if I even contemplate giving another man a chance at my heart?"

"Because you are more of a romantic than a realist. Love is not supposed to have an unhappy ending. Even doomed star-crossed lovers are able to die together; they never have to deal with the pain of lost love."

"I don't think that I am so superficial."

"No, you're not. However, let's try this at a different angle. Do honestly believe that Liam would have wished you to remain depressed and miserable the rest of your life supposedly 'honoring his memory,' or would he have wished you to find happiness?"

There was no reply. Kagome receded into her mind to mull over the statement as if it was first time she had ever heard the sentiment. Staring into the bottom of her cup, she wondered if there was any true validity to the belief that tea leaves could tell your future, after all, there were youkai in the world. Thoughts clouded her mind to the point where she barely noticed when her friend left and was replaced with the silver-headed bane of her existence. Numbly, she followed as he led the way out of the establishment.

However, the cool night air managed to bring her focus back to things that were happening around her, not the torment in her soul. It was in this sudden awakening that she noticed how the seemingly always-elegant male had slowed his gait to an awkwardly slow pace to match her trudging footsteps. He no longer led her, but gave her the position of an equal by walking beside her. He seemed as if he was walking on eggshells, and she realized that he was trying to ensure that he did not lose her. The question was: Was he trying so hard because he wanted the safety her power would provide or was it because he wanted her.

Life was full of uncertainty, but Kagome knew that never before did she worry whether someone's motives were to manipulate her. In that moment it felt as if a piece of her had died, some inner light now illuminate without the previous luster. She wanted it back. What would bring it back?

Sesshoumaru had taken note that she had made no mention that he should not take her back to his mother's, yet he could not escape the instinct that told him he should not take her there. It was not that he thought his mother would purposely do something to further deteriorate the situation. It just seemed that the small woman was in need of those who understood the thrill of life, not a bitter old high-born bitch that bemoaned her current situation without thought of how much she actually had.

Still there was nowhere else to take her that would not endanger the accord that he had reached with her grandfather, and seeing how she already felt betrayed by him the last thing he needed was her family to change their minds. He had not felt this stifled and contained since the first time that he had been told he would be mating. Now more than ever he felt resentment for how fate chose their meeting. Under other circumstances, he could state that his attraction to her was based on something other than her ability to provide security to his pack.

This would not do. He was Sesshoumaru, heir to the West. The most powerful youkai in the whole of Japan, quite possibly the world, and he could not state with certainty his attraction to a human. Watching her from the corner of his eye, he could easily state that she was attractive even with all the sadness radiating off her. Her scent was becoming something of an addiction for him, and when she looked at him, he felt himself wanting to drown in her deep sapphire pools. Her anger excited him like nothing else because with it came the burning press of her power on his aura. And therein lay the problem.

He was youkai and it was only natural for him to seek out a powerful mate. What it was that his father saw in Izayoi, he would never understand. As daft as he believed his half-brother to be, at least the pup had sought to align himself with a powerful female. Would Kagome understand this aspect of him if he explained it to her?

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Sesshoumaru found himself sitting on the outside of Kagome's door still contemplating all that plagued his mind on the way to the apartment.

"Has our lineage become so unimportant that one of our noble bloodline would play simply guard dog?" came the cool tones of his mother's voice.

His eyes did not open and he made no attempt to rise to his mother's bait.

"So now not only is our lineage trivial, but an always honorable son would set aside age-old tradition and ignore his mother all for a simple miko that does not know her purpose. Truly the humans have been allowed too many liberties if a miko does not understand that the Kami themselves sent her down here in order to serve us."

Apparently, she would not be going until she had gotten him to respond. Repressing the sigh that threatened to escape his throat, Sesshoumaru answered his mother. "Hn."

"That is all this Sayami receives. An 'hn' is all that this Sayami is worthy of. Pup, you take after your sire more and more with each passing century. The two of you are wholly ungrateful for the sacrifice I make each day by allowing that… that… that lethal weapon of an untrained miko stay within the walls I call home."

Really, his mother was beyond trying. In the last week or so Sesshoumaru had found logic in his father's decision to find another female with which to share his nightly bed. It was time to remind her of her place within the pack or else he would not be left to his thoughts this night.

"This Sesshoumaru will take a moment to remind you that a miko's place was never to be benevolent or beneficial to youkai. Furthermore, my comings and goings have not been your concern in many centuries. What I decide is best in this particular course of action is what will be done, and might I remind you that your noble blood was only truly made great in the face of your mate and alpha's actions along with that of you son, this Sesshoumaru."

Sayami's normally pristine features scrunched in an ugly contention of indignation and the need for retribution. She had humbly taken her place that any other first mate would have killed their alpha over and played second best to a human hime. However, she would not allow her son to think that he could talk down to her like some common dog.

"And let this Sayami," her voice dripping with false sweetness, "remind you, my son that your sire is still your alpha as well. I do not know why I am bothering to warn a son who is so obviously disrespectful to his own mother, but the love of a mother knows no insult. So I will tell you that said alpha is not pleased with the stunt that you pulled today at the office. It would not be surprising if you find yourself without the rights to take the miko for mate."

As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew that it had been the wrong thing to hint at. Faster than she had seen her son move in the last century he was up and snarling in her face. His voice took on a gravelly quality and couple that with the blood-red eyes there was only one conclusion to be drawn: Sesshoumaru had allowed his baser instincts to slip past his control.

"Kagome is **mine**. None will change that even if I must kill my alpha to prove it." Though the quality of his voice and eyes belied the beast he naturally was, his tone and demeanor held with his true personality. His statement was a simply warning of what would happen if any tried to stand in his way.

Sayami whined pitifully and then slowly retreated to her room, never once turning her back on her son. Her mate would have to be informed that unless he wanted a challenge, not to press his heir on anything regarding the miko.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Again, the minutes had slipped into hours as the night faded in the pre-dawn light. It was at this time that Sesshoumaru scented the salt of Kagome's tears. His ears slightly twitched as he strained to her breathing and heartbeat through the door. While it was slightly faster than it had been throughout the night it did not seem that she was awake.

Stealthily, he crept into her room to find her crying in her sleep. The salty liquid had already started to soak into her pillow, and for the first time in his long life Sesshoumaru longed to pull her into his arms. There was nothing that he wanted more than for her to find solace within his embrace.

As the rays of a new day began to light her ivory skin and obsidian hair, the great Sesshoumaru was humbled by his need to possess and be possessed by this woman. It was her that he wanted; all that was left now was to make her understand that reiki was only one aspect of her that had garnered his attention.

With a quick press of his lips to hers, he was pleased that she seemed to be calmed by the action. Leaving her to her slumber, Sesshoumaru resumed his vigil outside of her door.

*+*+*+*+*+*

AN: Thank you for reading, if you would be so kind as to review that would be awesome.

emmaren


	12. Chapter 12: What the Light Illuminates

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO, NOR DO I MAKE MONEY FROM THIS.**

Thank you to possessed for beta-ing.

Chapter 12: What the Light Illuminates

Deceit and intrigue were his forte. While all kitsune excelled at misdirection, Floin had become an accomplished liar. It probably helped that he had a twin that he could easily frame as his scapegoat. Now that their very survival depended on how well they could distort truth and insert believable lies, the young fox saw no reason to curb his talents for the sake of _morals_. A smirk graced his lips. Yes, he was the evil twin that so many claimed to have and one of the perks of his role was that he never had to deal with the nagging feeling of regret.

The fate of his clan rested on his shoulders and he would not fail. Besides, the girl was a pretty little thing that seemed to have quite a bit of spunk in her when riled correctly. Not to mention, beating the arrogant silver-haired dog would be quite a feather in his cap. Being a fox of foreign lineage Floin did not hold any true alliance to any clans on these soils, but even he had heard of the ferocity of Japan's western dogs. They would not be easy advisories to overcome, but their arrogance would be their downfall.

The hours that he had spent with Akio and his daughter had not exactly been fruitful. The old dog was too steeped in the traditions of old to be of any use and the daughter, Nori, had not been enthusiastic, to say the least, about teaming up with a foreign fox. The only thing that he had managed to accomplish in their meeting was to ensure that Akio's pride was cut deep by the insult to his pack.

Tradition spoke that humans were nothing and should never be placed above any youkai, no matter the youkai's status. The Inu no Taisho's encouragement of his heir to pursue a human as mate was the equivalent of stating that Akio's pack was lower than dirt. The old dog had snarled and bristled at such a slight, though the male knew not where to direct his anger. While his fury was to the point of giving him tunnel vision, the inu-youkai knew that there was no way that he could survive a challenge issued in the ways of old.

This was where Floin pointed out that in today's society there was no reason to attack physically. Youkai were quite influential in the world of business and Sato Toga was bound to have left many who wished to knock him down a notch or two. Why not attack the Sato's business? The shame of failing in something that even a _human_ could master would force the great and terrible Inu no Taisho to retreat and lick his proverbial wounds for quite some time.

The redheaded devil left Akio to begin his assault on the Sato Empire. Floin had spent the rest of the night at the girl's home, which by some cliché was a shrine, only to never have her return there. Later he would find out that the dogs had already moved the girl into their circle to protect her better.

With this new development, Floin saw another advantage to attacking the dog's business. With their company on the verge of failing, it would force them to spend less energy protecting the girl thereby making her an easier target.

He watched from a distance, as the young college student was carted to and from the university. He watched as she became increasingly isolated, fellow students sneering at her good fortune instead of smiling. Jealousy was a common denominator between youkai and humans. He watched as she never fought back; as she accepted her friend's abandonment with a smile and well wishes for said friend. From the shadows, he watched.

It was in those shadows that he came to see her as more than a simple girl. It was in those shadows that an obsession to possess her was born, fed, grew, and thrived. Floin, the master of deceit, the black sheep of his family, the evil twin, would conquer this pure being. He would warp her to him so that she would never be able to live without him. She would be his.

His smile faded as he watched the silver-headed bane approached _his_ priestess. The smile reformed as he watched his girl fight against the dog only to vanish again as he watched her leave with said dog. Perhaps, if the dog had this type of power over her, it would be best if he approached her not as himself but an authority to which she had already yielded. It would give him the opportunity to establish his dominance over her in private.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Light was everywhere. It seemed to taunt her as it filled the room effortlessly. It was said the sun never lost its luster, but that was not true. One day the sun would no longer burn, having used the last of its fuel. So was it too much to ask that she always keep her inner light as radiant as when she was a child?

The world darkened as she blinked, and it stayed dark as she refused to open her eyes. Kagome floated in the numbing that had over taken her life. Suddenly her eyes shot open. No more. Something had awoken in her in the last twenty-four hours and she could not bear what she had allowed herself to become. No more.

Her movements were quick and jerky, not the slow fumbling actions of a person barely aware of the world beyond their own sorrow. It was with this new determination that she got ready for the day.

Sesshoumaru sat on the floor leaning upon the opposing wall from her bedroom door. His amber eyes held a clarity that few maintained without sleep, and the very lucid silver-haired male just sat in silence observing her when she opened the door.

Kagome noted that he wore the same clothes as yesterday leading her to believe that he had not left since she disappeared into the room the night before.

"Good morning." The pleasantry came from her mouth with a hint of questioning.

The fluid grace in his being came to a pinnacle as he rose from the floor with never once showing the effort of his muscles or the counterweight of momentum. "The morning has passed." Sesshoumaru noted that her eyes looked clearly at him, no haze to distort their mesmerizing depths. Inhaling deeply, he did not detect the tinge of sorrow that had previously saturated her scent. "The correct response would be good afternoon."

Blinking, Kagome just tilted her head as she stared at the male before her. Her plans of attacking the day had now officially flown out the window seeing how she no longer had any place to be. He had stayed here all night and had missed work today to what? Guard her door? "Why?" The question slipped from her lips.

Sesshoumaru was not sure how to answer the vague question. Really, the answer encompassed more than he was willing to vocalize so he continued to bore into her soul through her eyes.

There was no point in closing him out anymore. Kagome had come to a decision, between putting on fresh underwear and a pair of jeans, that she would either accept or deny him based on his own merits. The circumstances under their meeting had not been the best, but then in retrospect it was probably safe to say that Liam's interest had not been differently motivated. That being admitted, Kagome had searched her soul and found that if Liam was still alive and his intentions had come to light, whether through confession or not, she would have and did forgive him.

It was her nature to always forgive past transgressions, hate never found a permanent home in her heart. With this in mind, she knew that she had never given any credence to any of the advice that her mother had tried to bestow upon her, it was time to start living again.

"I loved him," she did not let the pain of her next words silence her voice. "There will always be a part of me that loves him. But, as so many have pointed out, he is dead. I have been haunted by his memory for over a year now for reasons that were never his fault. It was his face that I saw, I see, when I am reminded of the things, _the moments_, that I denied him."

Shielded amber orbs never wavered from Kagome's eyes. No movement was made by the tortured male to move closer or farther from the one person he want with every fiber of his being. A warrior by training he fought against the refinements ingrained in him to stay true to his baser nature. A predator innately knew the importance of laying still in wait for the moment to pounce.

Empathetic by nature, it hurt Kagome to lay out her tattered soul before one who never gave hint to the thoughts behind the closed amber watching her so intently. However, the pain would be there whether she confessed this to a stone wall or her most trusted confidant.

Taking a shaky breath, the miko ventured further into her own sorrow. "I don't know how long this apparition will follow my heart, locking out all others that try to gain entry. I don't know if Liam would have truly wished for me to find happiness as so many have suggested. I do know that I want to believe that the one I loved so deeply, so consumingly, would return the love so unselfishly thereby finding it in his being to forgive that I am not strong enough to live in this bleak world of mourning.

"I am sorry for how vengeful I have been to you. You were not the cause of my pain, if anything you were forced into a similar situation because of familial obligation. It was easier to try to make you into this horrible monster than to see you as anything else. Especially when every little action, all the little things you have done, proved that you were not that monster.

"A part of me wishes that I had met you first. The ghosts of my heart have no faults and any living being will always fail in comparison to those ghosts. How I wish I was a stronger person, but I have made many mistakes in my life and have to make atonements. The first will be now; I want to try for happiness. However, I cannot search for this with you if you do not know all that stands in our way.

"There is this light inside of me. It is where I found the strength to warm myself when the cold bears down. It used to be brighter than the sun… I am losing it… it is dimming. And I am so scared that once it is gone I will no longer exist and I am not talking about becoming a walking shell that everyone has accused me of being for the past year and half. No, there is _this_ growing feeling that my very soul will cease to be. Yet, when you are near I feel that I have something to hold onto, a place to anchor myself against the swirling winds of chaos within my soul."

The tears fell freely down her cheeks, her eyes pleaded with him for any sign that she might find forgiveness for her failings. The very air grew thick, making the act of breathing nearly impossible. Still neither moved towards each other, one waiting and the other beginning to understand how lost she had allowed herself to become.

Sapphire orbs closed, wishing that darkness could contain warmth. The numbness that had left her upon waking was slowly creeping back into her bones. She wanted to scream, to cry out for help, but she had already burned her bridges and no one would come to her aid.

Was she worth it? A miko on the brink of oblivion. A snarl in his very soul answered with an unequivocal yes. There was no hell too deep that would keep him from her. He had claimed her and now she was offering herself to him. He would have all of her.

Sesshoumaru snatched her petite body to his, crushing her against him in a dominant embrace. His nose dipped to the crook of her neck, inhaling all that was she. Words left his thin lips, decreeing his terms. "This Sesshoumaru will be second to none."

He felt her stiffen and smelled the sorrow lace her scent once more. It did not take a genius to realize that she had taken his words as a rejection. If words lost their meaning in interpretation then he would respond in a way that left no room for doubt.

His lips sealed over hers, as one hand came up to tangle in her midnight tresses. The other was left to explore the span of her back. Even when he had held her a week ago, he had not let himself explore the contours of her body. No, his honor demanded that she be a willing participant in this endeavor, or at least able to voice her objections. So, it was with great enjoyment that he mapped the dips and rises of her back with the pads of his fingers.

As his lips moved against hers with fevered passion, Kagome began to surrender to his need. Slowly, her hands moved up his muscled chest, one moved to marvel at the muscles and tendons of his flexing shoulder while the other journeyed up his neck, tracing his jawline until she reached his elfin ear. Feather light fingers traced the pointed tip as the male's chest released a low rumbling thrum announcing his pleasure taken from her actions.

Kagome had long since lost herself in the passion, but as the kiss deepened; she was jolted out of her blissful stupor when the unwarranted image of Liam passed through her mind.

The inu-youkai had been overly thrilled with the responses that he had been receiving from his advances. However, when he was ready to press for more, the willing female stilled and shame and despair laced her scent of arousal. It did not take any brilliant deductive skills to know what had happened. Pulling back to look into her apologetic eyes, his suspicions were confirmed.

"I'm so-" The apology was silenced when he placed a clawed finger over her swollen lips.

He would not let her apologize for something that proved her humanity. In truth, it spoke volumes of her character that she would not allow herself to get lost in the escape that the sensations promised her. While this brought a new level of admiration from him, Sesshoumaru would not share this woman with anyone else, even apparitions, once he took her to his bed.

"It will take time." He spoke as moved his finger from her lips to cup her cheek in his hand. "This Sesshoumaru knows how to be patient."

A light laugh left her as she nuzzled further into the warmth of his hand. He had already proven to her that he possessed infinite amounts of patience. With his warmth soothing her chaotic emotions, she was left feeling tired.

Hesitant steps returned Kagome to the inviting embrace of Sesshoumaru's arms. He had offered her much and right now, she needed to lean on his strength to reinforce that she had made the correct choice.

The world closed to steeled muscles securing her to a chiseled chest and life took a new rhythm as her head rested over the steady beat of his heart.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

Things were not going as smoothly as they should have. No, Nori was quickly learning how few avenues of approach she had when trying to work outside of her father's notice. To add to it all in order not to create suspicion, she had to play along with her alpha's ploy against the Inu no Taisho.

If she was ever going to place herself in a position of more prestige, Nori knew that she could not be attached to the debacle that her father was going to create. Damn him, damn Sesshoumaru, and most of all damn the whore that had captivated her male's attention.

So far, the "miko" had withstood the ridicule of her peers. How could Sesshoumaru be so attracted to someone that was so weak that she could not even defend herself against words? Shaking her head, Nori had to find another way to shove the whore in her proper place.

The boy she had conned into approaching the little slip of a girl had been thwarted by Sesshoumaru himself and the punishment the boy had received for his actions would deter others from taking his place.

What Nori needed was a patsy, a fool that would follow her directives without question. It had to be someone that no one would ever believe she would work with and one who would be easy to dispose of later.

Glinting eyes reflected her inner mirth, as she pictured the perfect creature for such a job. Rin. The young human had a standing relationship with the Inu no Taisho's pack. She could easily maneuver throughout its members and the girl already had a standing of trust amongst said members.

Rin had not been secret about her growing affections for the silver-haired inu-youkai and while this would diminish her creditability slightly where the "miko" was concerned it would also provide an easy means of motivating her.

Yes, Rin would do nicely. Besides, once she had disgraced herself to Toga, she had no family left to protect her. Now all Nori needed to do was to set the players into place and wait as time took them down their dictated paths.

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~

The afternoon had been spent together. Though not alone, Kagome and Sesshoumaru never left each other's sides while visiting her family. Kagome had made a soft-spoken apology to her mother for the harsh words shared between them and her mother had eagerly declared that much of the fault rested on her own shoulders. The two estranged women took the first tentative steps towards rebuilding their torn relationship.

By the waning light of the evening sun, Sesshoumaru saw many of the burdens that had weighed Kagome down lift. Her heart beat easier and her soul shined more vibrantly through her eyes than he had ever seen. Watching her midnight tresses dance in the wind as she walked back to him from the Goshinboku, the youkai noted with amazement that the corrupted world of humans had managed to create a truly pure being.

Within a day, she had managed to bring back her inner light so that it blazed brighter than any star in the sky could ever hope. If a miko was said to be touched by the Kami, Kagome must have been bathed in their greatness.

His musings were cut short by a slightly panicked call from his Alpha. So as they had done everything else that day, the two went to meet with the great and terrible Inu no Taisho together. Nothing would overpower them as long as they had each other's strength. As if to reassure this assumption, their auras mingled and blended as they walked side by side down the concrete steps of the shrine.

*+*+*+*+*+*

AN: Thank you for reading, I love reviews if you have the time. I actually draw inspiration from them, believe it or not. So with that said, I hope that everyone is having a good new year so far.

emmaren


End file.
